I see fire
by lgandara93
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen se convierte en la mártir, simbolo de la revolución de los Distritos, al sacrificarse por su compañero Peeta Mellark. Pero, ¿soportará Peeta una vida sin ella, qué papel jugará él en la revolución? No estará solo.
1. Capítulo uno: llamas

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Llamas-**

Mis pesadillas solían ser sobre perderte. ¿Qué hago ahora que se han hecho realidad?

Despierto gritando en mi enorme habitación, el Sol se cuela por entre los cristales y el frío viento del invierno entra a través de mis ventanas siempre abiertas. Me aferro un segundo a las mantas hasta que la visión de Cato destripado delante de mis ojos por mutos con ojos del resto de tributos desaparece de mi mente. Hace cuanto, ¿dos, tres semanas? Que gané los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, habiendo llegado hasta el puesto final con mi compañera de Distrito, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss. Oh, Katniss, ¿por qué, por qué tuviste que irte, por qué decidiste no sobrevivir y dejarme a mí ganar? Porque esta, sin ella, no es considerada vida.

Me pongo una bata azulada y calentita mientras bajo a la cocina. En mi nueva casa en la Villa de los Vencedores vivo yo solo. No quería a mi familia cerca. Desde que gané los Juegos he vivido como si fuera un ermitaño, encerrado en casa y saliendo por las noches para mi cometido secreto. ¿Qué cual es? Todas las noches, cuando todas las casas del Distrito doce han apagado las chimeneas, me acerco a cada puerta y deposito una cantidad de dinero. Todos saben que soy yo y que lo que hago debería estar penado bajo cárcel, pero nadie dice nada ni me lo hacen saber. Saben tan bien como yo que tengo dinero de sobra y que nunca me volvería en uno de esos Vencedores con dinero a montones, gastándoselo todo en compañía, bebida o cosas peores. Además, me dejan hacer eso porque saben que me relaja. Me hace pensar que la muerte de Katniss sirve para algo, no solo para salvar al pobre hijo del panadero.

- ¿A qué hora sales esta tarde? –me dice Sae la Grasienta mientras me siento en la silla de la cocina.

- Las cámaras vendrán en unas horas…

Desde que volví al doce Sae ha sido como un ama de llaves, viene por la mañana para preparar el desayuno o la comida y se va hasta el día siguiente. Lo curioso es que no sé por qué lo hace, pues cuando la digo de pagarla un sueldo ella reniega y me suelta un "ella habría querido que te cuidáramos". Ella no me molesta y yo a ella tampoco, así que nos dejamos hacer como dos completos desconocidos.

- Pues si vienen en un par de horas deberías prepararte, chico. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis de Gira?

- Doce distritos en doce días –respondo, casi sonando como una grabación-. Con última parada en el mismísimo Capitolio.

- Acabas de sonar como esa mujer excéntrica de las pelucas de colores. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Effia, Effime…?

- Effie, Effie Trincket… Y sí, ella también estará aquí en un par de horas. Te aconsejo que no estés aquí cuando ella venga o intentará depilarte las cejas.

- Descuida chico, hoy todos estaremos bien escondidos. Por cierto, deberías ir a despertar a Haymitch.

Suspiro cuando termino la taza de chocolate caliente y me subo a vestir. Está estipulado por norma que el Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre haga un llamado "Tour de la Victoria", en el que se exhibe al vencedor al resto de personas de Panem. Yo lo veo más bien como una exhibición de un monstruo. Se supone que es para celebrar la victoria del tributo en todos los Distritos, pero, ¿qué estamos celebrando, qué gané perdiendo al amor de mi vida? Me sacudo el pelo para no entrar en un bucle sin fin de pensamientos sobre Katniss y me dirijo a la casa de mi mentor, Haymitch.

Como siempre, el olor a alcohol llega hasta en la calle. No nos hemos visto desde que llegamos al doce. Ambos cerramos las puertas de nuestras respectivas casas y no hemos sabido el uno del otro. Yo porque guardaba el luto por Katniss, él seguramente porque está en su actitud el pasar de todos. Nada más entro en su casa el olor se hace casi inhabitable. Hay cartas y periódicos antiguos tirados por todas partes, acompañados de botellas de licor vacías o medio llenas.

- Como no…

Encuentro lo que debe de ser el cuerpo de mi mentor posado en la mesa de la cocina, agarrado a una botella. Me replanteo si sigue respirando. Debo despertarlo antes de que vengan las cámaras pero ¿cómo? Le muevo un poco, susurrando que vendrán las cámaras en nada, pero no funciona. Al final utilizo la forma más drástica: cojo un jarrón con flores mustias, tiro las plantas al suelo y arrojo el agua del florero sobre la cabeza de Haymitch.

- ¡Ohhh!

Haymitch se convierte en un ser que se revuelve en su sitio mientras saca de su cadera un cuchillo de cortar filetes. Cuando recupera la consciencia y me reconoce, en parte, se sorprende.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Las cámaras estarán aquí enseguida –contesto serio, un enfurecido Haymitch se acerca a mí e intenta darme con el cuchillo. Está tan borracho que va a cámara lenta, entonces agarro su muñeca y lo siento de nuevo en la silla-. Tú me pediste que te levantara, no la pagues conmigo.

- Vale, vale –dice él, centrando su vista-. Pero podías haber usado otras maneras. Te has vuelto un tipo bastante seco. Antes solías ser más animado –me empieza a decir mientras yo le saco dos botellas de anís que conseguí en el Quemador-. Pero eres generoso, eso es verdad.

Y se bebe una de las botellas como si de agua se tratara. Yo me dedico a ordenar la cocina como puedo, aguantando una arcada.

- Se te ve pletórico, chico.

- Oh, sí. Estoy deseando volver a Effie y al resto de la tropa para viajar por todo Panem viendo a las personas que murieron por mi culpa.

- Vaya humos –ríe Haymitch-. Ella le habría puesto un poco más de ganas.

Su comentario me pilla totalmente por sorpresa. Lo miro como si hubiese dicho lo más cruel del mundo, que para mí sí que lo es: insinuar que Katniss tenía que haber vivido y no haberse tomado aquellas bayas, que yo tenía que haber sido el que muriera. Me lanzo como un loco sobre la cara de mi mentor, ahora es él el rápido, me coge de las muñecas y me impide hacerle todo el daño que deseo hacerle.

- Relájate, estaba bromeando.

Me suelto con las muñecas ardiendo de la fuerza que ha ejercido Haymitch y salgo dando un sonoro portazo. No estoy para bromas. Vuelvo a mi casa y me subo hasta el sótano, donde guardo todas mis pinturas. Desde pequeño hacía las decoraciones de las tartas en la panadería de mi padre. Después de los Juegos, cuando tuve que camuflarme entre las rocas para sobrevivir de ser asesinado por los profesionales, el Capitolio se ha encargado de explotar mi talento con la pintura. Desde entonces me dedico a pintar todo lo que puedo, hasta cuando salgo de casa (lo que viene a ser dos o tres veces en lo que llevo de vuelta en el doce) me llevo un cuaderno de esbozo. Me centra, me hace dejar de pensar en lo horrible e inútil que es mi existencia y me lleva a otros universos. Busco como un cosaco una caja con cuadernos hecho con papeles traídos de los mejores árboles de los distritos y busco el que tiene el número 7. Me obligaron a ordenar mis cuadernos la primera vez que el Capitolio descubrió mi talento, sino era todo un problema ordenar mis dibujos. El olor a hojas saladas me tranquiliza, me tumbo en el suelo del ático y abro cuidadosamente las hojas selladas con agua salada. Paso dibujos y dibujos de ella.

Katniss Everdeen. La chica que se sacrificó para que yo sobreviviera.

Casi lo veo como si fuera una película. Creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que es un sueño, un mal sueño.

Al final de los Juegos del Hambre, Katniss y yo quedamos como finalistas. Yo había confesado mi eterno amor por ella en las entrevista. Y esto llevó a un sórdido romance nunca antes visto en los Juegos. Katniss me rescató cuando recibí un profundo corte en la pierna por parte de Cato, el tercer finalista, que fue masacrado por mutos hasta sus intestinos. Una vez Cato murió, solo quedamos Katniss y yo. En los Juegos del Hambre solo puede quedar uno. Así pues Katniss cogió las bayas que yo usé sin querer contra la Comadreja y se las comió.

- Debes sobrevivir, Peeta.

Jaulas de Noche. Nunca olvidaré su nombre, ni tampoco las últimas palabras que Katniss me dedicó mientras caía muerta en mis brazos. Todavía recuerdo su última mirada, su trenza entre mis manos mientras intentaba retenerla en el mundo de los vivos, su piel olivada tocando mis mejillas enrojecidas. Y su último aliento, acompañado de una sonrisa. Ese fue el final de Katniss Everdeen. Y también fue el final de mi cordura. Perdí a la persona que amé desde pequeño, a la persona que me demostró que la vida puede ser buena por dolorosas que fuesen nuestras pérdidas.

Me llevo los dibujos de Katniss impresos sobre el cuaderno número 7 a la cara mientras termino derribado en el propio suelo del ático, ahogado en lágrimas y gritos.

La gira de la victoria.

* * *

**HOLA HOLAAAAAA Aquí estamos con un Nuevo Fic. Espero que os guste, pronto tendreís el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Lucy.**


	2. Capítulo dos: la chispa

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: La chispa.**

Ni siquiera en la planta más alta de la torre más alta del planeta me haría no oír el conjunto de gritos, pitidos de coches y puertas que se cierran de golpe, que indican que mi equipo de estilistas ha llegado. Salgo de la cocina con las manos llenas de harina, hoy he decidido hacer una tarta de tres pisos con relleno de vainilla, me vale la excusa de que la tarta era para ellos, pero en realidad la hice para no pensar en nada.

- ¡Nuestra pequeña estrella! –me dice Sofía, cerniendo sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo-. Uy, estas suciete.

Sofía se aparta y yo me llevo las manos al delantal para limpiarme un poco. Incluso a pesar de la mata de tristeza que se cierne sobre mis hombros, tengo que reprimir la risa al ver a mi equipo. Estas tres personas y yo no tenemos secretos, en lo que respecta a mi cuerpo. Sofía se arregla una pestaña postiza que podría servir de sombrilla para un bebé. Parece ser que es la nueva moda del Capitolio, ya que Rota y Nino llevan un complemento parecido. En seguida Rota se lleva las manos a la boca, que la tiene pintada de un extraño color verde podrido, y se queja del mal estado de mi pelo.

- Dime que te lo cortaron como indiqué.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para ir a la peluquería –sonrío y me paso la mano para comprobar la supuesta atrocidad que pasa en mi cabeza. Cierto es que me tapa toda la frente, y algún que otro rizo rubio rebelde me tapa los ojos, pero nunca me he preocupado

Sofía y Nino se enzarzan en un debate sobre qué hacer con el poco vello facial que hay en mi mandíbula. La primera vez que me sometieron a "belleza cero", o como lo llamaron ellos en mis primeros Juegos del Hambre, me dieron un potingue en la cara para que no me creciese pelo en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Pero parece ser que no ha hecho mucho efecto, una hilera de finos pelos da forma a mi mandíbula y llega hasta mis comisuras. Les explico que me he estado dedicando a hacer el ejercicio y la dieta que me indicaron para no ganar ni perder peso, y eso parece ablandarlos.

Todos me besan, me llevan mi bañera con agua caliente y espuma de colores y, como siempre, empiezan a hablar como cotorras sin detenerse a comprobar que los estoy escuchando. Mientras Nino me frota la suciedad de entre los dedos de los pies, Sofía y Rota se dedican a masajear y lavar mi pelo. Cuando salgo del agua ya me siento un Peeta completamente distinto. Mientras me cortan el pelo para volver a ver, me rasuran el pelo de las cejas y la pequeña barba, yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en el Capitolio, están deseando que vaya a visitar el Capitolio al final de la Gira de la Victoria. Un par de semanas después, el Capitolio empezará a prepararse para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

- ¿A que es emocionante?

- Qué suerte has tenido, ¿verdad?

- Tú primer año de vencedor ¡y vas a ser mentor en un Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!

Se atropellan al hablar, discutiendo sobre si Haymitch me permitirá a mí ser el mentor masculino y no él.

- Oh, sí –respondo, sonriendo con falsedad. No puedo hacer más. En un año normal, ser mentor de los tributos supone una pesadilla. No puedo pasear cerca del colegio sin preguntarme a qué chico tendré que entrenar. Encima, para empeorarlo todo, este es el año de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, y eso significa que también toca el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. El vasallaje tiene lugar cada veinticinco años, para festejar el aniversario de la derrota de los distritos con celebraciones fastuosas y, mejor que mejor, con alguna sorpresa desagradable para los tributos.

Después de agotar el tema del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, mi equipo de preparación se lanza de lleno a parlotear sobre sus vidas, y yo, siendo amable y considerado con ellos, les escucho y asiento: lo increíble que me parece lo que había dicho alguien acerca de otra persona, mi falsa incredulidad sobre unos zapatos que llevaba una persona de la que nunca he oído hablar, además de una larga historia de Nino sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que tuvieron que llevar todos plumas.

Al cabo de un rato me pican las cejas, tengo el pelo suave y sedoso, y todo rastro de pelos en mi mandíbula es nulo. Sofía intenta convencer a los otros dos de que me pongan los labios de color morado y que pruebe las pestañas postizas. Pero tienen órdenes directas de Portia para no tocar mi cara. Mi peinan el pelo hacia arriba, con una pequeña cresta en mi lado izquierdo y no tocan nada más.

Una vez listo el pelo y la cara, me encuentro con Portia abajo. Pero no está sola.

- Cinna…

El estilista de Katniss me abraza y me palmea el hombro. Tanto él como Portia son las personas más estables del Capitolio. Junto con Katniss, los cuatro éramos un verdadero equipo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –me atrevo a preguntar.

- Resulta que Cinna se ha convertido en todo un héroe de la moda –combina Portia, mirando sonriente a su compañero-. Yo también he tenido mis pinitos. Pero no como él.

- Pedí expresamente trabajar sobre tus trajes para la Gira –responde Cinna-. Es todo un lujo volver a trabajar con una de mis inspiraciones.

Sé que yo no tengo la misma relación que tenía Cinna con Katniss, pero el hecho de que él esté aquí, junto con Portia, me reconforta. Me hace saber que no estoy tan solo en esta pantomima.

Me doy cuenta de que Cinna está intentando ponerme un abrigo, así que vuelvo al mundo de los vivos y levanto los brazos. Me da calor y me rodea, por dentro y por fuera. Ni me atrevo a preguntar qué es, puesto que no tengo nociones de moda. Pero por la cara de mis otros tres estilistas, debo de estar arrebatador. Portia me pone unos guantes de cuero y algo peludo que me cubre las orejas.

- Orejeras, vas a estar espléndido.

Justo entonces aparece Effie Trinket, ataviada con una peluca de color naranja calabaza, para recordarle a todo el mundo:

- ¡Salimos en diez minutos!

Me da un beso en cada mejilla mientras hace gestos al equipo de televisión para que entre, después me pone en la entrada de la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Atención todo el mundo! Estamos a punto de hacer la primera toma de exteriores, en la que el vencedor saluda al principio de su maravilloso viaje. Bien, Peeta, ya sabes. Haz que te adoren más, ¿vale? –Me da un empujón para que salga por la puerta, literalmente.

Al principio no veo bien por culpa de la nieve. Después distingo un camino iluminado con focos que hace horas antes no estaban, y un gran círculo en donde una gigantesca cámara me espera para tomar un primer plano de mi cara. Sonrío todo lo mejor que sé, que según aprendí con el tiempo era bastante buena, y saludo a la cámara. De unos altavoces salen los gritos de gente, chillan mi nombre y reclaman mi atención. He sonreído tanto que, cuando las cámaras se apagan y Effie chilla para dirigirnos a la estación, mis mejillas parecen dos telas estiradas hasta el extremo.

El resto del día es una imagen borrosa del camino a la estación, las despedidas, el tren que sale y el viejo equipo (Effie, Haymitch, Portia, Cinna y yo), o al menos parte de él, tomando una cena tan deliciosa que resulta indescriptible, y de la que yo después no me acuerdo. Llego a mi habitación y me quito todos los productos que me han echado en la cara y en el pelo. Me miro un segundo en el reflejo del espejo del baño, no sé como lo han conseguido, pero mi pelo se ves más rubio que hasta cuando fui coronado vencedor. Me paso la toalla por el pelo y dejo que vuelva a caer por mi frente, cojo las sábanas y me hago un ovillo con ellas. Ni siquiera me paro a ponerme ropa interior y quitarme la pierna artificial. Al final de mis Juegos, el Capitolio me implantó en mi pierna izquierda una prótesis de metal. La odio, es algo que llevo constantemente conmigo, como un recuerdo de mi sufrimiento. No es como el pelo, que me lo puedo cortar o dejar crecer, la pierna es algo que tengo que llevar siempre.

El alba llega antes que el sueño, y Effie empieza a llamar a la puerta. Me pongo la primera ropa que veo en el cajón y me arrastro hasta el vagón comedor. Noto que los cocineros se han dado cuenta de mi indiferencia en la cena, ahora toda la mesa está llena de todas las cosas que mí gustan de la comida del Capitolio: zumo de naranja, una cafetera llena de chocolate caliente, bollos con chocolate. Todo es un espectáculo para la vista y para el gusto, así que como mucho y, siendo amable con el servicio, la disfruto. Portia comenta con Effie los modelos que luciré cuando lleguemos al Distrito 11, la primera parada. Recuerdo que Rue y Tresh eran de aquel Distrito.

- ¿Dónde están Hatmitch y Cinna? –pregunto mientras unto un bollo en el chocolate caliente.

- Haymitch vete a saber dónde –ríe Effie-. Cinna está trabajando con todo su ahínco en preparar tu vagón de ropa. Tienes que ver tu ropa de noche, es exquisita.

Como todavía es pronto para prepararme, ayer debí de tener la sesión más dura de preparación, me voy hasta el vagón del final. Hay sillas y sofás y las ventanas traseras se introducen en el techo para dejarte viajar al aire libre y observar mejor el paisaje. Enormes campos abiertos con rebaños pastando. No tiene nada que ver con nuestro hogar, lleno de árboles. Frenamos un poco; cuando creo que se trata de alguna parada de emergencia, veo una valla que se eleva delante de mí. Tiene al menos diez metros de altura y está rematada con crueles bucles de alambre de espino, lo que hace que nuestra alambrada del Distrito 12 parezca infantil.

- Esto es nuevo –comento, aunque esté solo.

Empiezo a ver los cultivos, que se extienden hasta el horizonte. Hombres, mujeres y niños con sombreros de paja para protegerse del sol se levantan, miran hacia el tren y se toman un tiempo para estirar la espalda mientras pasamos junto a ellos. Veo huertos a lo lejos, pequeñas comunidades de chozas, y la extensión de los campos parece infinita. No se acaba nunca, el tamaño del Distrito 11 me parece increíble.

Me duele la cabeza de pensar en cuanta gente debe de vivir aquí cuando Effie viene para decirme que me vista, no pongo objeciones. Me voy a mi compartimiento y dejo que el equipo de preparación me peine y vista. Cinna llega entonces con una chaqueta de cuero negra con dibujos de llamas rojas y naranjas. Me gusta que Cinna esté aquí, aunque pienso que intenta que me parezca a Katniss, al menos en el tema de la ropa. Le dejo que lo haga, él también ha perdido a Katniss, no solo yo debo llevar el peso de su muerte.

Effie viene cuando me están peinando el pelo por milésima vez y me hace repasar con ella el programa del día. En algunos distritos, los vencedores recorren la ciudad en desfile y los residentes los vitorean, pero en el 11 las apariciones públicas se limitan a la plaza. Se celebra delante de su Edificio de Justicia, una enorme estructura de mármol. Aunque en el pasado debió de ser una belleza, el tiempo le ha pasado factura e, incluso en la televisión, se ven las enredaderas que se adueñan de la fachada rota y el hundimiento del tejado. La plaza en sí está rodeada de tiendas cochambrosas, la mayoría abandonadas. Vivan donde vivan en este distrito, no es aquí.

Toda mi aparición pública se representará en el exterior, en lo que Effie llama la veranda, es decir, el espacio embaldosado que hay entre las puertas principales y las escaleras, que está cubierto por un techo sujeto con columnas. Me presentarán, el alcalde del distrito leerá un discurso en mí honor y yo tendré que responder con un agradecimiento escrito por el Capitolio. Si un vencedor ha tenido aliados especiales entre los tributos muertos, se considera de buena educación añadir también algunos comentarios personales. Al principio, cuando intentaba escribir sobre qué decir sobre Tresh o Rue, terminaba emocionándome. Pero el uso de las palabras siempre ha sido mi mejor baza, así que, pasado un tiempo, he conseguido escribir algo decente. Al final de la ceremonia me entregarán algún tipo de placa y podremos retirarnos todos al interior del edificio, donde nos servirán una cena especial.

Cuando el tren está metiéndose en la estación del Distrito 11, Cinna le da unos últimos toques a mi traje, alzando los cuellos de la chaqueta y prendiendo en mi pecho algo que creí que no volverá a ver: el broche de sinsajo que Katniss llevaba en la arena. Es una insignia de un sinsajo, unos pájaros cantores utilizados durante la guerra pues podían repetir lo que oían y transmitirlo a otra persona. Me fijé en que Katniss tenía uno cuando me rescató del río, nunca he sabido quién se lo dio, pero para ella y para mí era un pequeño recordatorio de nuestro hogar. Y, ahora, lo llevo yo. La llevo conmigo. No sé de donde lo ha sacado, pero le sonrío agradecido por dejarme llevar una parte de ella en esta locura. Él se lleva las manos a los labios y me hace guardarle el secreto. En el andén no hay comité de bienvenida, sino una patrulla de ocho agentes de la paz que nos dirigen a la parte de atrás de un camión armado, Effie bufa un poco al cerrarse las puertas.

- Ni que fuésemos todos delincuentes –dice.

Ni siquiera yo la presto atención, sí que es raro que no hubiese comité, pero supongo que los agentes estén aquí para proteger a su querido vencedor. Oh, sí, soy tan querido.

El camión nos deja en la parte de atrás del Edificio de Justicia y nos meten dentro a toda prisa. Huelo que están preparando unas comida excelente, pero eso no tapa la peste a moho y podredumbre. No nos dan tiempo a echar un vistazo; mientras me ponen en fila para ir a la entrada principal, oigo que empieza a sonar el himno en la plaza. El alcalde me presenta y las enormes puertas se abren con un gruñido.

- ¡Sonríe! –ordena Effie, dándome un codazo. Mis pies empiezan a llevarme hacia delante.

La solemne ceremonia está bastante organizada, así que me las apaño para hacerlo. Se oyen grandes aplausos, pero no las respuestas que obtenía en el Capitolio, nada de vítores, aullidos y silbidos. Cruzo la veranda hasta que se acaba el techo y me quedo en lo alto de unos grandes escalones de mármol, bajo el sol ardiente. Cuando se adaptan mis ojos, veo que los edificios de la plaza están cubiertos de banderas que ayudan a cubrir su mal estado. Está lleno de gente, aunque, de nuevo, solo es una pequeña parte de los que viven aquí.

Como siempre, han construido una plataforma especial en el fondo del escenario para las familias de los tributos muertos. Del lado de Tresh solo hay una anciana encorvada y una chica alta y musculosa, supongo que su hermana. Del de Rue son cinco hermanos pequeños, que se parecen a ella, con sus figuras ligeras y luminosos ojos castaños. Son como una bandada de pajaritos oscuros.

Por fin acaban los aplausos y el alcalde da el discurso en mi honor. Dos niñitas me ofrecen grandes ramos de flores. Entonces tomo aire y me preparo para mi discurso. Las palabras salen de mi boca como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hablar de las personas caídas, del honor que supone su muerte para sus familias, del enorme servicio que han realizado para el Capitolio... Había escrito mis comentarios personales en una tarjeta, pero ni siquiera me hace falta mirarla. Hablo con sencillez y adoración sobre cómo Tresh y Rue quedaron entre los ocho finalistas, sobre cómo los dos ayudaron a mantener a Katniss con vida (sobretodo Tresh, que decidió no matarla por Rue) y sobre cómo se trata de una deuda que nunca podré pagarles. Sé que lo siguiente que hago no está en las tarjetas, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Esta gente sufre, pasan hambre, no caben en su casa. No se merecen este sufrimiento. Tomo aire antes de soltar:

- Aunque no servirá para compensar vuestras pérdidas –empiezo a decir, apartando la vista de las tarjetas con las frases tan espantosas que Effie había escrito-, me gustaría darle a cada una de las familias de los tributo del Distrito 11 un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año durante el resto de mi vida.

La multitud no puede evitar responder con gritos ahogados y murmullos. Lo que he hecho no tiene precedentes, ni siquiera sé si es legal. Tampoco iba a preguntar, por si acaso me impedían no hacerlo. En cuanto a las familias, me miran boquiabiertas. Sus vidas cambiaron para siempre cuando perdieron a Tresh y Rue, pero mi regalo seguro que las volvería a cambiar. Un mes de ganancias de tributos serviría para alimentar a una familia entera durante un año. Mientras yo viva, ellos no pasarán hambre.

Lo que pasa después no es un accidente, está demasiado bien coordinado para que resulte espontáneo, porque todos lo hacen a la vez. Todas las personas de la plaza se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después los extienden hacia mí. Es la seña del Distrito 12, el último adiós que Katniss dio a Rue en la arena.

Antes de que pueda seguir hablando y poder agradecer su gesto, oigo un chispazo de estática en mi micrófono, lo que significa que lo han apagado y que el alcalde ha tomado la palabra. Una porra de un agente de la paz aparece en mi espalda y me conduce a las puertas, sin darme cuenta de que algo va mal. Cuando vuelvo dentro me siento raro y tengo que detenerme un segundo, mientras unos puntitos de brillante luz de sol me bailan en los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta Haymitch.

- Debe de haber sido el sol –respondo, y me doy cuenta de que en mi mano no tengo los ramos-. Se me han olvidado las flores –mascullo.

Y entonces lo veo todo, desde las profundas sombras de la veranda. Si no me hubiera parado, si no me habría acordado de las flores, ahora estaría a salvo.

Un par de agentes de la paz arrastran a un anciano que silbó cuatro notas hasta la parte superior de los escalones, lo obligan a ponerse de rodillas delante de la multitud y le meten un balazo en la cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo dos. Como os habréis dado cuenta es como "En Llamas", desde el punto de vista de Peeta claro, pero dejarme aclarar que a partir del siguiente capítulo esto ya no será así. Estos dos capítulos han sido como una introducción a lo que va a ser la trama en sí. Espero os haya gustado y espero leernos pronto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lucy.**


	3. Capítulo tres: Sinsajo

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Sinsajo.**

Justo cuando el hombre cae al suelo, una pared de uniformes blancos me tapa. Algunos de los soldados llevan las armasautomáticas levantadas cuando me empujan hacia la puerta.

̶ ¡Ya me voy! –exclamo, dándole un empujón al agente de la paz que me obliga a avanzar-. Lo pillo, ¿vale?

Intento mantener la calma y voy de vuelta al Edifico de Justicia, con los agentes a unos cuantos pasos de mí. En cuanto entro, las puertas se cierran de golpe y oigo las botas volverse hacia la multitud.

Haymitch, Effie, Portia y Cinna esperan debajo de una pantalla montada en la pared, en la que solo se ve estática, todos muy tensos, por lo que veo en sus caras.

̶ ¿Qué ha pasado? –se apresura a preguntar Effie-. Hemos perdido la imagen justo después del discurso de Peeta, y entonces Haymitch ha dicho que creía haber escuchado disparos; y yo he contestado que era ridículo, pero ¿quién sabe? Hay lunáticos en todas partes.

̶ No ha pasado nada, Effie. El tubo de escape de un viejo camión –respondo sin que me tiemble la voz.

Dos disparos más. Las puertas no nos aíslan mucho del sonido. ¿A quién habrán disparado? ¿A la abuela de Thresh? ¿A una de las hermanitas de Rue?

̶ Tú, conmigo –ordena Hamitch. Le sigo y dejamos a los otros atrás. Los agentes de la paz que están colocados por el Edificio de Justicia no están muy interesados en nuestros movimientos, siempre que permanezcamos dentro. Ambos subimos por una magnífica escalera curva de mármol. En la par de arriba hay un largo pasillo con una alfombra desgastada y unas puertas dobles abiertas que dan paso a la primera sala que nos encontramos. El techo debe de tener unos seis metros de altura, con molduras de frutas y flores, además de gorditos niños con alas que me miran desde cada esquina. Mi ropa de noche está colgada en unos percheros de pared. Me han preparado la habitación aunque apenas me paro para soltar los regalos. Después, Haymitch me arranca el micrófono del pecho, lo mete debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá y me hace un gesto para que lo siga.

Por lo que sé, solo ha estado aquí una vez, en su Gira de la Victoria de hace décadas, pero debe de tener una memoria extraordinaria o unos instintos muy fiables, porque me conduce por un laberinto de escaleras de caracol y pasillos cada vez más estrechos. A veces se detienes para forzar una puerta. Por el chirrido de protesta de las bisagras, está claro que no las abren desde hace tiempo. Al final subimos por una escalera a una trampilla y, cuando Haymitch la abre, me encuentro en una bóveda del edificio. Es un lugar enorme, lleno de muebles rotos, pilas de libros y cuadernos, y armas oxidadas. La capa de polvo que lo cubre todo es tan gruesa que no cabe duda de que nadie la molesta desde hace años. La luz lucha por filtrarse a través de cuatro ventanas cuadradas asquerosas abiertas en los laterales de la cúpula. Haymitch cierra la trampilla de una patada y se vuelve hacia mí.

̶ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le cuento lo ocurrido en la plaza: el silbido, el saludo, mi vacilación en la veranda y el asesinato del anciano.

̶ ¿Qué estás pasando, Hayitch? –pregunto después.

Le lleva su tiempo contarme lo que me dice: desde que Katniss sacó las bayas en los Juegos del Hambre todo ha ido de mal en peor en todos los Distritos de Panem. Su muerte supuso el empujón definitivo para una revolución a gran escala. Desde que fu coronado Vencedor han aumentado los levantamientos y las revueltas. La gente lucha con los pocos medios que posee para no sufrir más el castigo del gobierno del Capitolio. El hecho de que Katniss se sacrificara por mí la hizo convertirse rápidamente en una mártir, un ejemplo a seguir, una persona en la que fijarse para vengar su muerte. Haymitch utiliza el término "Sinsajo" para referirse a Katniss, ella era un símbolo, y ahora muerta todavía más.

Al oír todo esto, en especial el último trozo, me llevo la mano el pecho, mis dedos sacan de entre la tela del abrigo el broche que Cinna me prendió. Ahora las piezas encajan en mi cabeza. Todas, incluida mi actuación en la plaza.

̶ Entonces yo también lo he empeorado todo con la idea de darles el dinero –digo. De repente le doy un golpe a una lámpara que está en precario equilibrio sobre una caja y la tiro al suelo, donde se hace añicos-. ¿Katniss lo sabía?

̶ Parte…

̶ ¿Parte? –respondo, notando la rabia colarse por mis huesos-: En la arena ya teníais algún tipo de sistema montado, ¿no? Algo que no me contasteis.

La reacción de Haymitch, agachando la cabeza y evitando mirarme, me confirma mi pregunta. Todos aquellos regalos, las medicinas y el pan, eran algún tipo de mensaje que Katniss traducía para poder colaborar desde la arena.

̶ ¿No crees que merezco, no, que merecía que me contaseis la verdad?

̶ Siempre te comportas tan bien, Peeta, sabes tan bien cómo presentarte ante las cámaras que no quise entorpecerte –explica Haymitch.

̶ Pues me sobrestimaste, porque hoy la he cagado. ¿Qué crees que les va a pasar a las familias de Rue y Thresh? ¿Crees que les darán su parte de mis ganancias? ¿Crees que les acabo de asegurar un futuro brillante? ¡Porque me parece que tendrán suerte si llegan vivos al final del día! –estoy tan defraudado que lanzo algo más por los aires, una figura.

Sé que no era el favorito de Haymitch, eso lo supe desde el momento en el que acordamos salvar a Katniss y que ella fuera la que volviera a casa. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿En qué momento Haymitch y Katniss se aliaron para sacarme a mí vivo por que "sé presentarme bien frente a las cámaras"? Estoy tan dolido que el pecho me duele y un chirrido atroz de voces se cuela en mi cabeza. Todas las personas muertas por mí culpa me gritan. Me llevo las manos a la cara y me rasco el pelo para intentar acallarlas. Tengo que salir a tomar el aire, pero antes miro a Haymitch con todo el odio del mundo. Él me dice:

̶ A partir de ahora estarás informado de todo –me promete Haymitch.

̶ Mejor será –respondo, sin mirarle antes de salir.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué, por qué Katniss? Me siento dolido y traicionado. Es verdad que en la arena jugábamos un papel, o al menos al principio cuando comenzó toda la historia de los "amantes trágicos". Pero nos sabía que iba a llevar a tanto. ¿Y esos besos en la cueva, las noches de frío abrazados, ese gesto suyo de comerse las bayas para dejarme vivir? ¿Era todo eso un simple teatro? El corazón parece habérseme congelado mientras me dirijo al baño.

Me quedo en la ducha todo el tiempo que me dejan antes de ir a arreglarme. El equipo de preparación no parece saber nada de los sucesos del día, están emocionados con la cena; en los distritos son lo suficientemente importantes para asistir a ella, mientras que en el Capitolio apenas reciben invitaciones a fiestas prestigiosas. Se dedican a intentar predecir qué platos servirán, aunque yo solo veo al anciano recibir un tiro en la cabeza. No presto atención a nada de lo que me dicen hasta que estoy a punto de irme y me veo en un espejo: un traje de chaqueta y pantalón gris; una camiseta blanca de cuello en pico y el pelo dejando que caiga por mi frente. Cinna y Portia vienen a darme los últimos retoques y esta vez disipan en tema del broche, en su lugar mi ponen un reloj con esfera plateada en la muñeca derecha.

Cuando los reunimos para bajar a la cena, veo que Effie está indispuesta. Seguro que Haymitch no le ha contado lo de la plaza. Aunque no me sorprendería que Cinna y Portia lo supieran, parecemos tener un acuerdo táctico para mantener a Effie al margen de las malas noticias. Sin embargo, no tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de cuál es su problema.

Effie repasa el programa de la noche antes de tirarlo a un lado.

̶ Y después, gracias al cuelo, todos podremos subirnos a ese tren y salir de aquí –dice.

̶ ¿Te pasa algo, Effie? –le pregunta Cinna.

̶ No me gusta la forma en que nos han tratado, metiéndonos en camiones y sacándonos del andén. Y después, hace una hora, decidí dar una vuelta por el Edificio del Justicia. Soy una especie de experta en diseño arquitectónico, ya lo sabéis.

̶ Oh, sí, lo había oído –responde Portia antes de que la pausa se alargue demasiado.

̶ Bueno, pues estaba echándole un vistazo, porque las ruinas de los distritos se van a poner de moda este año, cuando los agentes de la paz se colocaron delante y me ordenaros regresar a nuestras habitaciones. ¡Uno de ellos llegó a empujarme con la pistola! –exclama Effie.

No puedo evitar pensar que es culpa de Haymitch y mía, por haber desaparecido antes. Effie parece tan alterada que rehúyo de mis propias cavilaciones y la doy un abrazo espontáneo.

̶ Tranquila, Effie. Si quieres podemos no ir a la cena, al menos hasta que se disculpen. –sé que no estará de acuerdo, pero la sugerencia la anima bastante, porque válida su queja.

̶ No, estaré bien. Es parte de mi trabajo soportar estas vicisitudes, y no podemos dejar que tú te pierdas la cena. De todos modos, gracias por la oferta, Peeta.

Effie nos coloca en formación para nuestra entrada. Primero los equipos de preparación, después ella, los estilistas y Haymitch. Yo salgo el último, por supuesto.

En algún lugar más abajo, los músicos empiezan a tocar. Recuerdo entonces la dulce sonrisa de Katniss, siento como si su mano si juntara con la mía y me aporta su apoyo y su valentía. Ella murió para que yo viviera y terminara de ayudar a las gentes que, como en el once, sufren cada día. Debo de luchar por ella.

Me enfocan una luz y esbozo mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Bajamos los escalones y me engulle lo que se convierte en una manera indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias y viajes en tren. Todos los días son iguales: despertarme, vestirme, pasear entre los vítores de la multitud, escuchar un discurso en mí honor y dar un discurso de agradecimiento, aunque solo que me pasa el Capitolio, sin añadidos personales. A veces hay una breve excursión: en un distrito vemos de lejos el mar, en otro unos altos bosques; fábricas feas, campos de trigo y refinerías apestosas. Después nos vestimos de gala, asistimos a la gala y volvemos al tren.

Incluso sin los discursos personales para despertar el descontento (huelga decir que los que di en el Distrito 11 fueron editados antes de televisar el acontecimiento), algo se nota en el aire, el hervor de una olla a punto de rebosar. No en todas partes, porque algunas multitudes tienen el mismo aspecto de rebaño cansado que el Distrito 12 suele proyectar en las ceremonias de los vencedores. Sin embargo, en otro distritos (especialmente el 8, el 4 y el 3), los rostros de la gente expresan verdadera euforia al verme y, debajo de la euforia, rabia. Cuando corean mi nombre lo hacen más como grito de venganza que para vitorearme, incluso en algunos oigo en susurros el nombre de Katniss. Cuando los agentes de la paz se introducen en una multitud inquieta, la multitud devuelve los empujones, en vez de retroceder, y sé que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ningún acto que realice ni por mucho que me sienta dolido por desconocer la verdad conseguirá parar esta tormenta.

Las noches son incluso más duras que el día. No duermo, Cinna me aprieta la cintura de los pantalones, y Effie me da unas pastillas para intentar descansar, sin mucho resultado. Paso las noches dando vueltas por los pasillos del tren, caminando de un lado a otro. Pienso en Katniss, en lo que ella hubiese hecho en caso de seguir viva. ¿Habría ayudado a la rebelión? Quizás ni siquiera era consciente. Aquellos besos… También pienso en mi papel en todo esto, ahora que sé lo que está ocurriendo no estoy seguro de por donde tender ayuda. Soy bueno con las cámaras y con las palabras, pero ¿con eso bastaría para parar esta lucha estúpida? Porque eso es algo que tengo claro, y es que utilizando la fuerza bruta no se conseguirá la paz. Si pudiera convencerlos a todos de parar, de dejar las armas, a las dos partes…

Al llegar al Capitolio estoy ya desesperado. Hago interminables apariciones delante de las multitudes que me adoran. Aquí, entre los privilegiados, no hay peligro de levantamiento; es gente que nunca ha visto su nombre en las urnas de la cosecha, cuyos hijos nunca mueren por los supuestos crímenes cometidos hace generaciones. Haymitch me sugiere parecer el típico chico triste, que todavía sigue en luto por su amada. En parte es verdad, así que no me cuesta demasiado optar aquel papel con la esperanza de poder llegar a los que no logramos convencer en los distritos. Todo lo que hago parece poco y tarde.

En una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman vuelvo a tomar esa confianza con él, ambos formamos un buen equipo televisivo. Nos reímos, hacemos bromas, y nos ponemos serios en cuanto a Katniss se refiere.

̶ Es alguien que siempre –susurró, mirando a cámara-, siempre amaré.

En el fondo del plató de televisión me encuentro mirando al mismísimo Presidente Snow. Debe de estar totalmente enterado de los problemas en Distritos, porque cuando compartimos una mirada él alza su prominente barbilla y se me pasa el dedo por la yugular del cuello. Con ese gesto veo el final de la esperanza y el inicio de la destrucción de todo lo que me importa en este mundo.

̶ Seguro que el mismísimo Presidente estará encargado de realizar un precioso funeral a tu amada –combina Caesar, haciendo que las cámaras apunten al señor.

̶ Pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo en darle el entierro más digno que esa preciosa chica se merece –responde Snow, dedicando una sonrisa totalmente emponzoñada.

Uy, sí, que preciosa chica era para ti.

La fiesta que se celebra en la sala de banquetes del presidente Snow no tiene parangón. El techo, de doce metros de altura, se ha transformado en un cielo nocturno, y las estrellas tienen el mismísimo aspecto que la casa. Supongo que también se ven así desde el Capitolio, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Siempre hay demasiada luz en la ciudad como para ver las estrellas. Más o menos a medio camino entre el suelo y el techo, los músicos flotan en lo que parecen ser esponjosas nubes blancas, aunque no veo qué es lo que los mantiene en el aire. Las tradicionales mesas de comedor han sido sustituidas por innumerables sofás y sillones, algunos alrededor de chimeneas, otros junto a olorosos jardines de flores o estanques llenos de peces exóticos, de modo que la gente pueda comer, beber y hacer lo que le plazca con el máximo confort.

En el centro de la sala hay una amplia zona embaldosada que sirve para todo, desde pista de baile a escenario para los intérpretes que vienen y van, pasando por espacio para mezclarse con los invitados, que van vestidos con total extravagancia.

Sin embargo, la verdadera estrella de la noche es la comida, mesas cubiertas de manjares alineadas junto a las paredes. Todo lo que pueda imaginarse y cosas con lo que nadie habría soñado esperan a que las consuman: vacas, cerdos y cabras enteros asándose en espetones; enormes bandejas de aves rellenas de sabrosas frutas y frutos secos; criaturas del océano salpicadas de salsas o suplicando bañarse en mejunjes de vino y arroyos de licores en llamas.

Mi apetito había regresado con mi deseo de luchar y, después de semanas demasiado preocupado para comer, ahora esto hambriento. Me prometo a mi mismo ir con calma, dando un bocado a cada plato. Sin embargo, incumplo mi promesa al instante, en la primera mesa, que tiene veinte sopas o más, al encontrarme con un cremoso estofado con láminas de frutos secos y diminutas semillas negras.

Llegan caras nuevas, intercambio nombres, me hacen fotos, beso mejillas. No me esfuerzo en no buscar compañía, aunque a mí me buscan sin parar. Soy la atracción de la fiesta que nadie quiere perderse. Actúo como si estuviese encantado, a pesar de que la gente del Capitolio no me interesa en absoluto. Algunas personas me enseñan diferentes versiones del broche del Sinsajo que Katniss tenía y que yo llevo ahora en una de las solapas de mi traje. El pájaro se ha copiado en hebillas de cinturón, se han bordado en solapas de seda e incluso se han tatuado en lugares íntimos. Todos quieren llevar la insignia de la trágica pareja. Me imagino lo mal que le sienta al presidente Snow, pero ¿qué puede hacer al respeto? Aquí los juegos fueron todo un éxito y las bayas nada más que el símbolo de una chica desesperada intentando salvar a su amado

Mientras disfruto de una mesa en la que pruebo un pájaro asado delicioso noto que mi estómago va a reventar. Y eso que solo he probado unos cuantos platos de los muchos que hay disponibles. En ese preciso momento, mi equipo de preparación cae sobre mí. Entre el alcohol que han consumido y su éxtasis por encontrarse en un acontecimiento tan majestuoso, no hay quien les entienda.

̶ ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? –me pregunta Sofia.

̶ He comido, pero ya no me cabe ni un bocado más –respondo, y todos se ríen como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida que hayan oído jamás.

̶ ¡Nadie deja que eso lo tenga! –exclama Rota. Me conducen a una mesa en la que hay diminutas copas de vino llenas de un líquido transparente-. ¡Bébete esto!

Levanto una para darle un traguito, y todos vuelven a partirse de risa.

̶ ¡Aquí no! –chilla Nino.

̶ Tienes que hacerlo ahí –explica Sofia, señalando las puertas que dan a los servicios.

̶ ¿Queréis decir que esto me hará vomitar? –pregunto, mirando la copa y entiendo lo que ocurre.

̶ Claro –responde Rota, entre las carcajadas generales-, así puedes seguir comiendo. Yo ya he ido dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a divertirnos en un banquete?

No tengo palabras, dejo mi copa en la mesa con tal delicadeza que temo que estalle en mi mano.

̶ Ahora vengo.

Me alejo del equipo y de la mesa y me voy hasta otra llena de tartas y pasteles. Pienso en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Estas personas no son conscientes del hambre que pasan a pocos kilómetros de sus casas, y aún así vomitan para seguir zampando. Cuando crees que eran normales, van y te sorprenden con esto.

Noto una presencia a mi lado mientras observo apenado una tarta hecha con magdalenas. Un olor a agua salada mi inunda la nariz y, sin darme cuenta, una mano grande y caliente agarra mi brazo y me arrastra.

̶ ¡Ah!

Soy sacado de la sala del banquete por lo que parece ser la cocina, nadie se para a mirarme ni a quién tira de mí. El trozo de pasta que tenía en la mano ha salido disparado por el estupor. Hasta toda la comida que he zampado parece querer subir por mi garganta debido a la fuerza y a la sorpresa del tirón, pero logro contenerla.

Todo lo que veo es una espalda gigante y musculada, la cabeza está cubierta por un pelo cobrizo y desenfrenado. Antes de que pueda preguntar quién es, me lleva a una habitación y me suelta con fuerza sobre una cama con sábanas de pelo sintético.

̶ Aquí podremos hablar a solas, Haymitch –dice la persona que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí, cerrando la puerta y girándose hacia a mí.

Me encuentro de frente con un hombre de pocos años más que yo. Tiene la cara todavía de un niño, aunque en su ceño fruncido entiendo una fuerza escondida. Es alto, atlético, con piel dorada, cabello bronce y unos ojos que…

̶ Yo… -balbuceo, sorprendido por el rapto-. Yo… no soy Haymitch.

Eso parece descentrarle, sus cejas se juntan y sus ojos verdes se vuelven más penetrantes. Puedo notar como su corazón se para, al igual que el mío.

̶ Si no eres Haymitch –empieza a decir-, entonces ¿quién eres?

**Capítulo 3 – Sinsajo.**

Justo cuando el hombre cae al suelo, una pared de uniformes blancos me tapa. Algunos de los soldados llevan las armasautomáticas levantadas cuando me empujan hacia la puerta.

̶ ¡Ya me voy! –exclamo, dándole un empujón al agente de la paz que me obliga a avanzar-. Lo pillo, ¿vale?

Intento mantener la calma y voy de vuelta al Edifico de Justicia, con los agentes a unos cuantos pasos de mí. En cuanto entro, las puertas se cierran de golpe y oigo las botas volverse hacia la multitud.

Haymitch, Effie, Portia y Cinna esperan debajo de una pantalla montada en la pared, en la que solo se ve estática, todos muy tensos, por lo que veo en sus caras.

̶ ¿Qué ha pasado? –se apresura a preguntar Effie-. Hemos perdido la imagen justo después del discurso de Peeta, y entonces Haymitch ha dicho que creía haber escuchado disparos; y yo he contestado que era ridículo, pero ¿quién sabe? Hay lunáticos en todas partes.

̶ No ha pasado nada, Effie. El tubo de escape de un viejo camión –respondo sin que me tiemble la voz.

Dos disparos más. Las puertas no nos aíslan mucho del sonido. ¿A quién habrán disparado? ¿A la abuela de Thresh? ¿A una de las hermanitas de Rue?

̶ Tú, conmigo –ordena Hamitch. Le sigo y dejamos a los otros atrás. Los agentes de la paz que están colocados por el Edificio de Justicia no están muy interesados en nuestros movimientos, siempre que permanezcamos dentro. Ambos subimos por una magnífica escalera curva de mármol. En la par de arriba hay un largo pasillo con una alfombra desgastada y unas puertas dobles abiertas que dan paso a la primera sala que nos encontramos. El techo debe de tener unos seis metros de altura, con molduras de frutas y flores, además de gorditos niños con alas que me miran desde cada esquina. Mi ropa de noche está colgada en unos percheros de pared. Me han preparado la habitación aunque apenas me paro para soltar los regalos. Después, Haymitch me arranca el micrófono del pecho, lo mete debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá y me hace un gesto para que lo siga.

Por lo que sé, solo ha estado aquí una vez, en su Gira de la Victoria de hace décadas, pero debe de tener una memoria extraordinaria o unos instintos muy fiables, porque me conduce por un laberinto de escaleras de caracol y pasillos cada vez más estrechos. A veces se detienes para forzar una puerta. Por el chirrido de protesta de las bisagras, está claro que no las abren desde hace tiempo. Al final subimos por una escalera a una trampilla y, cuando Haymitch la abre, me encuentro en una bóveda del edificio. Es un lugar enorme, lleno de muebles rotos, pilas de libros y cuadernos, y armas oxidadas. La capa de polvo que lo cubre todo es tan gruesa que no cabe duda de que nadie la molesta desde hace años. La luz lucha por filtrarse a través de cuatro ventanas cuadradas asquerosas abiertas en los laterales de la cúpula. Haymitch cierra la trampilla de una patada y se vuelve hacia mí.

̶ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le cuento lo ocurrido en la plaza: el silbido, el saludo, mi vacilación en la veranda y el asesinato del anciano.

̶ ¿Qué estás pasando, Hayitch? –pregunto después.

Le lleva su tiempo contarme lo que me dice: desde que Katniss sacó las bayas en los Juegos del Hambre todo ha ido de mal en peor en todos los Distritos de Panem. Su muerte supuso el empujón definitivo para una revolución a gran escala. Desde que fu coronado Vencedor han aumentado los levantamientos y las revueltas. La gente lucha con los pocos medios que posee para no sufrir más el castigo del gobierno del Capitolio. El hecho de que Katniss se sacrificara por mí la hizo convertirse rápidamente en una mártir, un ejemplo a seguir, una persona en la que fijarse para vengar su muerte. Haymitch utiliza el término "Sinsajo" para referirse a Katniss, ella era un símbolo, y ahora muerta todavía más.

Al oír todo esto, en especial el último trozo, me llevo la mano el pecho, mis dedos sacan de entre la tela del abrigo el broche que Cinna me prendió. Ahora las piezas encajan en mi cabeza. Todas, incluida mi actuación en la plaza.

̶ Entonces yo también lo he empeorado todo con la idea de darles el dinero –digo. De repente le doy un golpe a una lámpara que está en precario equilibrio sobre una caja y la tiro al suelo, donde se hace añicos-. ¿Katniss lo sabía?

̶ Parte…

̶ ¿Parte? –respondo, notando la rabia colarse por mis huesos-: En la arena ya teníais algún tipo de sistema montado, ¿no? Algo que no me contasteis.

La reacción de Haymitch, agachando la cabeza y evitando mirarme, me confirma mi pregunta. Todos aquellos regalos, las medicinas y el pan, eran algún tipo de mensaje que Katniss traducía para poder colaborar desde la arena.

̶ ¿No crees que merezco, no, que merecía que me contaseis la verdad?

̶ Siempre te comportas tan bien, Peeta, sabes tan bien cómo presentarte ante las cámaras que no quise entorpecerte –explica Haymitch.

̶ Pues me sobrestimaste, porque hoy la he cagado. ¿Qué crees que les va a pasar a las familias de Rue y Thresh? ¿Crees que les darán su parte de mis ganancias? ¿Crees que les acabo de asegurar un futuro brillante? ¡Porque me parece que tendrán suerte si llegan vivos al final del día! –estoy tan defraudado que lanzo algo más por los aires, una figura.

Sé que no era el favorito de Haymitch, eso lo supe desde el momento en el que acordamos salvar a Katniss y que ella fuera la que volviera a casa. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿En qué momento Haymitch y Katniss se aliaron para sacarme a mí vivo por que "sé presentarme bien frente a las cámaras"? Estoy tan dolido que el pecho me duele y un chirrido atroz de voces se cuela en mi cabeza. Todas las personas muertas por mí culpa me gritan. Me llevo las manos a la cara y me rasco el pelo para intentar acallarlas. Tengo que salir a tomar el aire, pero antes miro a Haymitch con todo el odio del mundo. Él me dice:

̶ A partir de ahora estarás informado de todo –me promete Haymitch.

̶ Mejor será –respondo, sin mirarle antes de salir.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué, por qué Katniss? Me siento dolido y traicionado. Es verdad que en la arena jugábamos un papel, o al menos al principio cuando comenzó toda la historia de los "amantes trágicos". Pero nos sabía que iba a llevar a tanto. ¿Y esos besos en la cueva, las noches de frío abrazados, ese gesto suyo de comerse las bayas para dejarme vivir? ¿Era todo eso un simple teatro? El corazón parece habérseme congelado mientras me dirijo al baño.

Me quedo en la ducha todo el tiempo que me dejan antes de ir a arreglarme. El equipo de preparación no parece saber nada de los sucesos del día, están emocionados con la cena; en los distritos son lo suficientemente importantes para asistir a ella, mientras que en el Capitolio apenas reciben invitaciones a fiestas prestigiosas. Se dedican a intentar predecir qué platos servirán, aunque yo solo veo al anciano recibir un tiro en la cabeza. No presto atención a nada de lo que me dicen hasta que estoy a punto de irme y me veo en un espejo: un traje de chaqueta y pantalón gris; una camiseta blanca de cuello en pico y el pelo dejando que caiga por mi frente. Cinna y Portia vienen a darme los últimos retoques y esta vez disipan en tema del broche, en su lugar mi ponen un reloj con esfera plateada en la muñeca derecha.

Cuando los reunimos para bajar a la cena, veo que Effie está indispuesta. Seguro que Haymitch no le ha contado lo de la plaza. Aunque no me sorprendería que Cinna y Portia lo supieran, parecemos tener un acuerdo táctico para mantener a Effie al margen de las malas noticias. Sin embargo, no tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de cuál es su problema.

Effie repasa el programa de la noche antes de tirarlo a un lado.

̶ Y después, gracias al cuelo, todos podremos subirnos a ese tren y salir de aquí –dice.

̶ ¿Te pasa algo, Effie? –le pregunta Cinna.

̶ No me gusta la forma en que nos han tratado, metiéndonos en camiones y sacándonos del andén. Y después, hace una hora, decidí dar una vuelta por el Edificio del Justicia. Soy una especie de experta en diseño arquitectónico, ya lo sabéis.

̶ Oh, sí, lo había oído –responde Portia antes de que la pausa se alargue demasiado.

̶ Bueno, pues estaba echándole un vistazo, porque las ruinas de los distritos se van a poner de moda este año, cuando los agentes de la paz se colocaron delante y me ordenaros regresar a nuestras habitaciones. ¡Uno de ellos llegó a empujarme con la pistola! –exclama Effie.

No puedo evitar pensar que es culpa de Haymitch y mía, por haber desaparecido antes. Effie parece tan alterada que rehúyo de mis propias cavilaciones y la doy un abrazo espontáneo.

̶ Tranquila, Effie. Si quieres podemos no ir a la cena, al menos hasta que se disculpen. –sé que no estará de acuerdo, pero la sugerencia la anima bastante, porque válida su queja.

̶ No, estaré bien. Es parte de mi trabajo soportar estas vicisitudes, y no podemos dejar que tú te pierdas la cena. De todos modos, gracias por la oferta, Peeta.

Effie nos coloca en formación para nuestra entrada. Primero los equipos de preparación, después ella, los estilistas y Haymitch. Yo salgo el último, por supuesto.

En algún lugar más abajo, los músicos empiezan a tocar. Recuerdo entonces la dulce sonrisa de Katniss, siento como si su mano si juntara con la mía y me aporta su apoyo y su valentía. Ella murió para que yo viviera y terminara de ayudar a las gentes que, como en el once, sufren cada día. Debo de luchar por ella.

Me enfocan una luz y esbozo mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Bajamos los escalones y me engulle lo que se convierte en una manera indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias y viajes en tren. Todos los días son iguales: despertarme, vestirme, pasear entre los vítores de la multitud, escuchar un discurso en mí honor y dar un discurso de agradecimiento, aunque solo que me pasa el Capitolio, sin añadidos personales. A veces hay una breve excursión: en un distrito vemos de lejos el mar, en otro unos altos bosques; fábricas feas, campos de trigo y refinerías apestosas. Después nos vestimos de gala, asistimos a la gala y volvemos al tren.

Incluso sin los discursos personales para despertar el descontento (huelga decir que los que di en el Distrito 11 fueron editados antes de televisar el acontecimiento), algo se nota en el aire, el hervor de una olla a punto de rebosar. No en todas partes, porque algunas multitudes tienen el mismo aspecto de rebaño cansado que el Distrito 12 suele proyectar en las ceremonias de los vencedores. Sin embargo, en otro distritos (especialmente el 8, el 4 y el 3), los rostros de la gente expresan verdadera euforia al verme y, debajo de la euforia, rabia. Cuando corean mi nombre lo hacen más como grito de venganza que para vitorearme, incluso en algunos oigo en susurros el nombre de Katniss. Cuando los agentes de la paz se introducen en una multitud inquieta, la multitud devuelve los empujones, en vez de retroceder, y sé que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ningún acto que realice ni por mucho que me sienta dolido por desconocer la verdad conseguirá parar esta tormenta.

Las noches son incluso más duras que el día. No duermo, Cinna me aprieta la cintura de los pantalones, y Effie me da unas pastillas para intentar descansar, sin mucho resultado. Paso las noches dando vueltas por los pasillos del tren, caminando de un lado a otro. Pienso en Katniss, en lo que ella hubiese hecho en caso de seguir viva. ¿Habría ayudado a la rebelión? Quizás ni siquiera era consciente. Aquellos besos… También pienso en mi papel en todo esto, ahora que sé lo que está ocurriendo no estoy seguro de por donde tender ayuda. Soy bueno con las cámaras y con las palabras, pero ¿con eso bastaría para parar esta lucha estúpida? Porque eso es algo que tengo claro, y es que utilizando la fuerza bruta no se conseguirá la paz. Si pudiera convencerlos a todos de parar, de dejar las armas, a las dos partes…

Al llegar al Capitolio estoy ya desesperado. Hago interminables apariciones delante de las multitudes que me adoran. Aquí, entre los privilegiados, no hay peligro de levantamiento; es gente que nunca ha visto su nombre en las urnas de la cosecha, cuyos hijos nunca mueren por los supuestos crímenes cometidos hace generaciones. Haymitch me sugiere parecer el típico chico triste, que todavía sigue en luto por su amada. En parte es verdad, así que no me cuesta demasiado optar aquel papel con la esperanza de poder llegar a los que no logramos convencer en los distritos. Todo lo que hago parece poco y tarde.

En una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman vuelvo a tomar esa confianza con él, ambos formamos un buen equipo televisivo. Nos reímos, hacemos bromas, y nos ponemos serios en cuanto a Katniss se refiere.

̶ Es alguien que siempre –susurró, mirando a cámara-, siempre amaré.

En el fondo del plató de televisión me encuentro mirando al mismísimo Presidente Snow. Debe de estar totalmente enterado de los problemas en Distritos, porque cuando compartimos una mirada él alza su prominente barbilla y se me pasa el dedo por la yugular del cuello. Con ese gesto veo el final de la esperanza y el inicio de la destrucción de todo lo que me importa en este mundo.

̶ Seguro que el mismísimo Presidente estará encargado de realizar un precioso funeral a tu amada –combina Caesar, haciendo que las cámaras apunten al señor.

̶ Pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo en darle el entierro más digno que esa preciosa chica se merece –responde Snow, dedicando una sonrisa totalmente emponzoñada.

Uy, sí, que preciosa chica era para ti.

La fiesta que se celebra en la sala de banquetes del presidente Snow no tiene parangón. El techo, de doce metros de altura, se ha transformado en un cielo nocturno, y las estrellas tienen el mismísimo aspecto que la casa. Supongo que también se ven así desde el Capitolio, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Siempre hay demasiada luz en la ciudad como para ver las estrellas. Más o menos a medio camino entre el suelo y el techo, los músicos flotan en lo que parecen ser esponjosas nubes blancas, aunque no veo qué es lo que los mantiene en el aire. Las tradicionales mesas de comedor han sido sustituidas por innumerables sofás y sillones, algunos alrededor de chimeneas, otros junto a olorosos jardines de flores o estanques llenos de peces exóticos, de modo que la gente pueda comer, beber y hacer lo que le plazca con el máximo confort.

En el centro de la sala hay una amplia zona embaldosada que sirve para todo, desde pista de baile a escenario para los intérpretes que vienen y van, pasando por espacio para mezclarse con los invitados, que van vestidos con total extravagancia.

Sin embargo, la verdadera estrella de la noche es la comida, mesas cubiertas de manjares alineadas junto a las paredes. Todo lo que pueda imaginarse y cosas con lo que nadie habría soñado esperan a que las consuman: vacas, cerdos y cabras enteros asándose en espetones; enormes bandejas de aves rellenas de sabrosas frutas y frutos secos; criaturas del océano salpicadas de salsas o suplicando bañarse en mejunjes de vino y arroyos de licores en llamas.

Mi apetito había regresado con mi deseo de luchar y, después de semanas demasiado preocupado para comer, ahora esto hambriento. Me prometo a mi mismo ir con calma, dando un bocado a cada plato. Sin embargo, incumplo mi promesa al instante, en la primera mesa, que tiene veinte sopas o más, al encontrarme con un cremoso estofado con láminas de frutos secos y diminutas semillas negras.

Llegan caras nuevas, intercambio nombres, me hacen fotos, beso mejillas. No me esfuerzo en no buscar compañía, aunque a mí me buscan sin parar. Soy la atracción de la fiesta que nadie quiere perderse. Actúo como si estuviese encantado, a pesar de que la gente del Capitolio no me interesa en absoluto. Algunas personas me enseñan diferentes versiones del broche del Sinsajo que Katniss tenía y que yo llevo ahora en una de las solapas de mi traje. El pájaro se ha copiado en hebillas de cinturón, se han bordado en solapas de seda e incluso se han tatuado en lugares íntimos. Todos quieren llevar la insignia de la trágica pareja. Me imagino lo mal que le sienta al presidente Snow, pero ¿qué puede hacer al respeto? Aquí los juegos fueron todo un éxito y las bayas nada más que el símbolo de una chica desesperada intentando salvar a su amado

Mientras disfruto de una mesa en la que pruebo un pájaro asado delicioso noto que mi estómago va a reventar. Y eso que solo he probado unos cuantos platos de los muchos que hay disponibles. En ese preciso momento, mi equipo de preparación cae sobre mí. Entre el alcohol que han consumido y su éxtasis por encontrarse en un acontecimiento tan majestuoso, no hay quien les entienda.

̶ ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? –me pregunta Sofia.

̶ He comido, pero ya no me cabe ni un bocado más –respondo, y todos se ríen como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida que hayan oído jamás.

̶ ¡Nadie deja que eso lo tenga! –exclama Rota. Me conducen a una mesa en la que hay diminutas copas de vino llenas de un líquido transparente-. ¡Bébete esto!

Levanto una para darle un traguito, y todos vuelven a partirse de risa.

̶ ¡Aquí no! –chilla Nino.

̶ Tienes que hacerlo ahí –explica Sofia, señalando las puertas que dan a los servicios.

̶ ¿Queréis decir que esto me hará vomitar? –pregunto, mirando la copa y entiendo lo que ocurre.

̶ Claro –responde Rota, entre las carcajadas generales-, así puedes seguir comiendo. Yo ya he ido dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a divertirnos en un banquete?

No tengo palabras, dejo mi copa en la mesa con tal delicadeza que temo que estalle en mi mano.

̶ Ahora vengo.

Me alejo del equipo y de la mesa y me voy hasta otra llena de tartas y pasteles. Pienso en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Estas personas no son conscientes del hambre que pasan a pocos kilómetros de sus casas, y aún así vomitan para seguir zampando. Cuando crees que eran normales, van y te sorprenden con esto.

Noto una presencia a mi lado mientras observo apenado una tarta hecha con magdalenas. Un olor a agua salada mi inunda la nariz y, sin darme cuenta, una mano grande y caliente agarra mi brazo y me arrastra.

̶ ¡Ah!

Soy sacado de la sala del banquete por lo que parece ser la cocina, nadie se para a mirarme ni a quién tira de mí. El trozo de pasta que tenía en la mano ha salido disparado por el estupor. Hasta toda la comida que he zampado parece querer subir por mi garganta debido a la fuerza y a la sorpresa del tirón, pero logro contenerla.

Todo lo que veo es una espalda gigante y musculada, la cabeza está cubierta por un pelo cobrizo y desenfrenado. Antes de que pueda preguntar quién es, me lleva a una habitación y me suelta con fuerza sobre una cama con sábanas de pelo sintético.

̶ Aquí podremos hablar a solas, Haymitch –dice la persona que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí, cerrando la puerta y girándose hacia a mí.

Me encuentro de frente con un hombre de pocos años más que yo. Tiene la cara todavía de un niño, aunque en su ceño fruncido entiendo una fuerza escondida. Es alto, atlético, con piel dorada, cabello bronce y unos ojos que…

̶ Yo… -balbuceo, sorprendido por el rapto-. Yo… no soy Haymitch.

Eso parece descentrarle, sus cejas se juntan y sus ojos verdes se vuelven más penetrantes. Puedo notar como su corazón se para, al igual que el mío.

̶ Si no eres Haymitch –empieza a decir-, entonces ¿quién eres?

* * *

**Madre mía, esta historia la escribo tan rápido y la disfruto tanto. Capítulo intenso pero importante, el próximo será muuuuchisimo mejor. Voy con algo de prisa. Espero os haya gustado y espero leernos pronto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lucy.**


	4. Capítulo cuatro: sobrevivir

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Sobrevivir.**

El aire de la habitación es tan denso que podría pesarse con una báscula. El tipo de ojos verdes me mira con desconcierto.

- Si no eres Haymitch, ¿quién eres? ¿Y por qué estabas en el…?

Antes de que me siga preguntando, Haymitch aparece en la habitación con cara de agitación. Cierra la puerta a su espalda y resopla. El otro gira la cabeza y su ceño se frunce más, aunque eso no le hace parecer menos viejo sino más… Atractivo.

- Chico, ¿es qué te has vuelto loco? –empieza a balbucear Haymitch.

- Haymitch, ¿qué? –pregunto yo, poniéndome en pie.

- Estaba en la mesa que acordamos en la hora que acordamos –se explica el cobrizo, intercambiando miradas entre mi mentor y yo-. Podías haber sido más rápido.

- Habló, el que ve a un pobre chico y lo arrastra fuera ¡delante de todos los invitados de la fiesta!

- ¡Eh! –rebate el otro-. Mejora tus formas de comunicación y ya veremos quién es el pobre.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? –digo yo, alucinado.

Haymitch me mira por primera vez desde que entró en la sala, resopla fuerte y se arregla el cuello de su camisa echa ya jirones.

- Peeta, te presento a Finnick Odair –dice Haymitch, señalando al otro ocupante en la sala-. Es del Distrito Cuatro. Él… bueno, digamos que es nuestro mejor espía en las filas de Snow.

Entonces Finnick y yo compartimos una mirada. Él me sonríe de lado, dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos, y yo trago saliva. ¿Mejor espía?

- Digamos que soy el único –combina el cobrizo, volviendo la vista a Haymitch-. ¿Qué te parece si le pones al día mientras me das la lista?

- Ah, sí –dice Haymitch. Se saca de su chaqueta un papel amarillento con una letra ilegible y se lo pasa a Finnick, que se va al extremo de la sala para sentarse en una silla y leer lo que dice la nota.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunto de nuevo.

- Esta fiesta ha sido una excusa para que Finnick interceptara esos nombres –empieza a explicarme Haymitch, mis cejas se elevan-. ¿No querías saber todo lo que tramaba? Pues aquí lo tienes. Finnick Odair tiene contacto con todas las altas esferas de todo Panem. Él nos suministra información que después podremos usar para la revolución.

- ¡Qué poético! –bromea Finnick, que hace añicos el papel y después lo prende fuego sobre un cenicero-. El caso es Peeta –empieza a decir, poniéndose en pie y viniendo a mi lado-. Que habíamos quedado, aquí tú mentor y yo, en pasarnos los nombres que acabo de memorizar. Pero, como siempre, sus planes no son tan buenos en el fondo.

- ¡Has sido tú el que ha agarrado a Peeta!

- ¡Vale! –los interrumpo-. Se ha equivocado, no importa. Pero ¿y ahora qué?

Ahora soy yo el que mira a Finnick, que tiene una ceja levantada, ¿por qué me mira así, y por qué esa mirada hace que se me acelere el corazón? Finnick finge un tosido y yo agacho la cabeza.

- Ahora supongo que tendremos que seguir con el plan –empieza a decir el cobrizo, se acerca a Haymitch y le revuelve el pelo-. Ya sabes, piernas arqueadas y cara de haber bebido el mejor licor de tu vida.

- ¿Y vosotros? –pregunta Haymitch.

- Descuida, yo me encargo.

Así pues mi mentor abandona la habitación y vuelvo a encontrarme a solas con Finnick Odair. Su nombre me suena de unos Juegos del Hambre. Creo que fue el más joven en ganar, fue coronado vencedor con tan solo catorce años. Recuerdo algo de un tridente, el regalo más caro de la historia de los Juegos. Mientras yo sigo intentando recordar detalles, Finnick vuelve al escritorio y se sienta en la silla, aunque esta vez me sonríe y posa la cabeza en el respaldo. Yo me siento en la cama y pasa un rato de silencio (de nuevo) incómodo antes de que pregunte:

- ¿A qué esperamos?

- Bueno… Te pongo en situación –empieza a decirme Finnick, poniéndose en pie frente a mí-. Has visto al vencedor de los últimos Juegos del Hambre irse con el niño bonito del Capitolio, se han metido en una habitación, ¿qué pensarías que está ocurriendo?

- Que… ¿están hablando?

- Si que eres tan inocente como imaginaba –el cobrizo sonrío y yo me rojo como un tomate-. Las personas de ahí fuera están idas. Adoran cotillear. Indaga un poco más, Peeta.

- Pensarán qué… qué están teniendo…

- Sexo –me termina la frase-. Estarán pensando que tienen sexo. Y eso debemos hacerles creer. Por eso –Finnick se sienta a mi lado en la cama, haciendo que bote-. Me temo que debemos quedarnos un rato más aquí. Es simple teatro.

- Empiezo a estar cansado de tanto teatro, Finnick.

- Me vas a contar –resopla el cobrizo-. Dime, ¿cuánto tardas en correrte normalmente?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes, cuando follas, ¿Cuándo llegas al clímax, cuanto sueles venirte? Esa clase de cosas.

Estoy tan perplejo que me levanto y doy vueltas por la habitación. Finnick me observa esperando una respuesta mientras yo me paso las manos por el pelo.

- ¿Lo estás preguntando en serio?

- Hombre, Peeta, no voy a salir ahí fuera e inventarme algo. Tenemos que concordar las historias.

- ¡Finnick por dios! –me llevo las manos a la cara e intento esconderme en ellas.

Entre los dedos veo a Finnick que me mira cara tranquila. El pelo cobrizo le cae rebelde por un lado de la cara, concordando el tono de pelo con su piel bronceada, su sonrisa pletórica no ha variado desde que Haymitch se fue y sus ojos me siguen atrapando de una manera que no logro comprender. Se nota que es del Distrito Cuatro, por su musculatura fornida parece casi un Profesional. Mientras yo me embobo, sin darme cuenta, con su cuerpo él entiende lo que pasa.

- Oh, vale –ríe a mandíbula batiente-. Que eres virgen.

- ¡Basta! –saco las manos de la cara y noto las mejillas en llamas-. ¿Qué importa si lo soy…? –pregunto, mi voz se vuelve como la de un niño pequeño.

- No es que importe o no, Peeta. Pero la historia…

- Tiene que concordar, entendido –bufo, exasperado-. Diez minutos. ¿te vale?

- Me vale.

Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, resoplando con exasperación, y Finnick se echa hacia delante, por su cara veo que reprime una sonrisa. Tengo dieciséis años, esa es buena edad para dejar de ser virgen, pero tampoco es un tema al que le haya dado vueltas. No hasta ahora. Entro en ese estúpido círculo de adolescentes vírgenes que les falta una pierna. No es que tenga muchas posibilidades, aunque tampoco las tenía todas conmigo. Nunca he tenido novia, he pasado toda mi vida enamorado de una sola persona y lo único que conseguí fueron besos. Y ni siquiera sé si eran besos reales.

Mientras yo pienso en lo ridículo que es ser virgen a mi edad, Finnick parece darle igual. Me mira y sonríe como si nada ocurriese. Su sonrisa, de alguna extraña manera, me reconforta.

- ¿Cómo estás llevando todo esto? –me pregunta, pasados unos minutos.

- ¿Todo esto?

- Ya sabes. Lo de Katniss, las revueltas… Todo eso.

- Bueno –divago, jugando con mis manos y susurrando-. Supongo que si Katniss se sacrificó para que viviera y apoyara a la causa, debo de hacerlo…

- Eso es mentira, Peeta –me rebate Finnick, cambiando su voz con un ligero ronroneo a un tono más de hombre, más serio-. Katniss te quería. Tal vez yo lo viese tarde pero… Cuando fue a por tu medicina en la Cornucopia. Ahí me di cuenta.

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

- De cuanto te amaba.

- No era más que un teatro Finnick…

- No, Peeta –me corta el cobrizo, poniéndose frente a mí-. Puede que no sepa que se siente al perder a la persona que amas. Puede que me volvería loco si eso llegase a ocurrir, y créeme si te digo que estoy más que orgulloso de ver como tú lo estás llevando.

- Me obligo a llevarlo. Prometí a Katniss que viviría por ella, y debo cumplir mi promesa. Solo que hay días que…

- Desearías que ella siguiera aquí.

- Sí…

Noto los hombros temblar. Desde que Katniss fue recogida en el aerodeslizador no me había parado a mirar las consecuencias de su pérdida. Había estado tan ofuscado en mí: la pérdida de mi pierna, mi coronación, mi mudanza a la Villa de los Vencedores, la Gira de la Victoria…

- Sé que el día en el que me pare a ver las consecuencias no pararé de llorar –confieso, casi en un susurro.

- Te comprendo –combina Finnick, mirando a un punto inexistente de la habitación-. Si Annie no…

Finnick habla tan bajo que no consigo saber que dice. Decido dejarlo estar y cada uno volvemos a nuestros mundos imaginarios. Pienso en Katniss, en qué habría hecho de haberse encontrado en esta situación. Seguramente habría chocado con Finnick, se parecen un poco si quitas la primera capa de personalidad que cubre a los dos. Río un poco, quizás porque estoy cada vez más loco o por pensar en qué habría pasado si Katniss y Finnick se conociesen.

- Bueno –me devuelve Finnick a la realidad, poniéndome en pie-. Lo mismo que Haymitch: piernas arqueadas, cara de… ¿De haber visto una tarta?

- ¿Estás intentando una comparación con tartas?

- Se supone que es lo que te gusta –combina el cobrizo. Entonces pone sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me revuelve el pelo. Noto el corazón desbocarse por mi pecho, el calor de sus manos y la rudeza de unos dedos usados durante muchos años me llega hasta los huesos. El aire que Finnick suelta por la nariz se junta con el mío, aunque el suyo huele a sal. Después pasa sus manos a mis hombros, me gira y me lleva hasta la puerta-. Eres libre, Peeta Mellark.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Finnick Odair me cierra la puerta en las narices no sin antes dejarme una sonrisa que hace que se me pare el corazón, por segunda vez, y que el estómago me ruja.

Nadie me pregunta ni me mira de forma extraña cuando vuelvo a la fiesta. Nos despedimos de un par de personas, firmo los últimos autógrafos, y nos volvemos al tren. Ahora solo queda la última parada: el Distrito 12.

- ¡Es la hora de dar las gracias y desperdirse! –trina Effie junto a mi codo. Nos reunimos con Cinna y Portia, y entre todos llevamos a un muy ebrio Haymitch hasta el tren.

- ¿No deberíamos darle las gracias al presidente Snow? –pregunto-. Es su casa.

- Oh, a él no le gustan mucho las fiestas, está demasiado ocupado –responde Effie-. Ya he dispuesto que le envíen las notas y regalos de agradecimiento correspondientes mañana.

Recorro las calles en un coche de cristales oscuros. Detrás de mí, otro coche lleva a los equipos de preparación. La muchedumbre en plena celebración es tan numerosa que avanzamos poco a poco. Sin embargo, Effie ha convertido todo esto en una ciencia, así que llegamos al tren exactamente a la una en punto y salimos de la estación.

Depositamos a Haymitch en su cuarto, Cinna pide té y todos nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Effie agita los papeles de su programa y nos recuerda que todavía estamos de gira.

- Queda el Festival de la Recolección en el Distrito 12, así que sugiero que nos bebamos el té y nos vayamos derechitos a la cama.

Nadie se opone.

Cuando abro los ojos ya es primera hora de la tarde. Mi cabeza descansa casi en mis rodillas, estoy hecho un ovillo. Me doy la vuelta para que el sol no me dé en la cara y me doy cuenta: por primera vez en siglos he dormido de un tirón.

He tenido un sueño. Estaba persiguiendo un Sinsajo a través de la playa. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él. Entonces me metía en el agua y me dejaba hundir en el océano, que estaba caliente y tenía un color como el de los ojos de Finnick Odair.

La agenda para el Distrito incluye una cena en la casa del alcalde Undersee esta noche y una concentración en la plaza para celebrar mi victoria, el fallecimiento de Katniss, y, además, el Festival de la Recolección de mañana. Siempre celebramos el Festival de la Recolección el último día de la Gira de la Victoria, aunque normalmente se trata de una comida en casa o con algunos amigos, si nos lo podemos permitir. Este año será un acontecimiento público y, como lo organiza el Capitolio, todo el distrito se llenará la tripa.

La mayor parte de mi preparación tiene lugar en la casa del alcalde, ya que vuelvo a estar cubierto de pieles para las apariciones en exterior. El paso por la estación es breve, lo justo para sonreír y saludar al meterme en el coche. Ni siquiera veré a mi familia hasta la cena de esta noche.

Me alegra estar en casa del alcalde en vez de en el Edificio de Justicia, donde me llevaron después de la cosecha para la dolorosa despedida de mi familia y donde se celebró un pre-homenaje por la muerte de Katniss. Ese edifico contiene demasiada tristeza.

Cuando llegamos a casa del alcalde, solo tengo tiempo de darle un rápido abrazo a la hija del alcalde, Madge. Me gusta, somos como una especie de amigos. Alguna que otra vez nos habíamos visto por los pasillos de la escuela pero, después de que Katniss muriera, nuestra relación se ha asentado. Algunos días venía a traerme fresas, pues yo me pasaba el día entero sentado en un sillón aterrado por las pesadillas y las visiones de gente mutilada, y terminábamos comiendo todo el paquete de fresas con nata mientras recordábamos los ahora ya viejos tiempos.

Effie me lleva corriendo a la tercera planta para cambiarme. Después de prepararme y vestirme con un traje azul celeste, me sobre una hora antes de la cena, así que voy en busca de mi amiga.

El dormitorio de Madge está en la segunda planta, al lado de varias habitaciones de invitados y el estudio de su padre. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio para saludarlo, pero no hay nadie. El televisor está encendido y me detengo a ver algunas imágenes mías, en la fiesta del Capitolio de anoche: bailo, como y saludo a personas. Es lo que están viendo las casas de todo Panem es estos momentos. La gente debe de estar hasta las narices del trágico vencedor del Distrito 12. Yo lo estoy.

Justo cuando voy a salir de la habitación, un pitido me detiene. Me vuelvo y veo que la pantalla del televisor se ha fundido en negro y que aparecen las palabras ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS SOBRE EL DISTRITO 8. Mi instinto me dice que es algo que no debo ver, sino que está dirigido al alcalde, que debería irme y deprisa. En vez de hacerlo, me acerco más a la tele

Una locutora a la que no había visto antes aparece en pantalla; es una mujer de pelo encanecido, con voz ronca y autoritaria. Anuncia que la situación empeora y que se ha establecido un nivel de alerta 3. Se han enviado fuerzas adicionales al Distrito 8 y se ha detenido la producción textil.

La imagen cambia para mostrar la plaza mayor del Distrito 8, que reconozco porque estuve allí la semana pasada. Siguen viéndose las banderolas con mi cara colgando de los tejados. Debajo de ellas hay una turba, la plaza está llena de gente gritando, con el rostro tapado con trapos y máscaras caseras, tirando ladrillos. Los edificios arden, los agentes de la paz disparan a la multitud y matan de forma indiscriminada. No había visto nunca nada parecido, pero sé que no puede ser otra cosa: soy testigo de un levantamiento.

Una vez entendidas las implicaciones de lo que estoy viendo en el televisor del alcalde Undersee salgo del cuarto y recorro el pasillo. Justo a tiempo, además, porque el alcalde sube las escaleras un instante después. Lo saludo con la mano.

- ¿Buscas a Madge? –me pregunta en tono amable.

- Sí, quiero enseñarla unas muestras de tartas que he traído.

- Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarla. –En ese momento, otra serie de pitidos salen de su estudio y él se pone serio-. Perdona –me dice; entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Me quedo esperando en el pasillo hasta lograr tranquilizarme y me recuerdo que tengo que actuar con natalidad. Después encuentro a Madge en su dormitorio, sentada frente a su tocador cepillándose el pelo, rubio rizado, delante del espejo. Ve mi reflejo detrás de ella y me sonríe.

- Pareces recién salida de las calles del Capitolio.

Doy un paso adelante y toco el sinsajo que Cinna me prendió en la solapa. Sé que Madge se lo regaló a Katniss cuando se despidieron tras los Juegos, y supongo que ya es hora de retornarlo con su dueña.

- Incluso el broche. Gracias a ti, los sinsajos son la última moda en el Capitolio. Vengo a devolvértelo.

- No seas tonto, es un regalo –responde ella mientras se sujeta el pelo con un alegre lazo dorado.

- ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste? Katniss no me lo dijo.

- Era de mi tía, aunque creo que lleva en la familia mucho tiempo.

- Es raro que sea un Sinsajo –comento-. Es decir, por lo que pasó en la rebelión. Después del fracaso del Capitolio con los charlajos y todo eso.

Los charlajos eran mutaciones, pájaros macho modificados genéticamente por el Capitolio para usarlos como armas con las que espiar a los rebeldes de los distritos. Podían recordar y repetir largos fragmentos de conversaciones humanas, así que los enviaban a las zonas rebeldes para capar nuestras palabras y llevarlas al Capitolio. Los rebeldes se enteraron y usaron a los pájaros contra el Capitolio, enviándolos de vuelta a sus amos cargados de mentiras. Cuando se descubrió la estratagema, los creadores de los charlajos los abandonaros para dejarlos morir. Sin embargo, aunque se extinguieron en pocos años, antes se aparearon los sinsontes hembra y crearon una especie completamente nueva.

- Pero los sinsajos no eran un arma –repuse Madge-. No son más que pájaros cantores, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo –digo, aunque no es cierto. Un sinsonte es más que un pájaro cantor. Un sinsajo es una criatura que el Capitolio no pretendía crear. No habían contado con que los muy controlados charlajos fueron lo bastantes listos para adaptarse a la libertad, pasar su código genético y prosperar de una nueva forma. Ni habían propuesto su voluntad de vivir.

Mientras la cena acontece con tranquilidad en la casa del Alcalde yo no paro de darle vueltas a todo. El hecho de que Finnick sea un espía, lo que vi en el televisor, el papel que yo y Katniss jugamos en todo esto. Paso la cena y nos invitan a dormir en los pisos de la tercera planta. No duermo nada. Me despierto cada cinco minutos por pesadillas en las que Katniss chilla de dolor y me dice que la salve, que la deje de hacer daño.

Al día siguiente por la mañana todo está decorado con vegetales y frutas por toda la plaza del Distrito 12. La música inunda todas las calles, grupos de músicos no muy expertos cargados con flautas y violines pasean por las calles cantando serenatas de amor y buenaventura. Ni siquiera me dejan ir a la panadería a ver a mis padres, enseguida soy sometido a prepración y me indican que debo dar un discurso en honor a Katniss, tal y como he hecho en los otros Distritos.

Cuando el sol está en lo alto, Effie me empuja y salgo hasta las escaleras que suben a la casa del alcalde Undersee, que está sentado a un extremo junto a su mujer y a Madge. Un presentador venido del Capitolio recita las palabras ya escritas y me presenta al público. Todo el Distrito 12 está aquí, mirando al pobre chico sin vida que dejó morir a una chica que habría sido el orgullo del Distrito, no como yo, que soy el hazmerreir de todo el mundo.

- Feliz Festival de la Recolección a todo el mundo –empiezo a decir. En el fondo de la plaza distingo dos trenzas rubias subidas en unos hombros altos. Prim, la hermana de Katniss, me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo trago saliva y sigo-. Hoy no solo estamos aquí para celebrar el día más glorioso del Distrito 12. Como todo el mundo sabe, Katniss Everdeen se sacrificó en los Juegos del Hambre para que yo ganara. Sé que nadie está contento con esa opción, podéis estar más que seguros que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo.

Katniss Everdeen habría sido el orgullo del Distrito 12. Era fuerte, sobrevivió hasta su último aliento, y siempre te hacía parecer que todo lo malo del mundo era bueno. Tenía su carácter, como todos, pero eso no era nada más que un punto a su favor. Puede que nunca lo supiera, o que quizá yo nunca se lo dijera, pero, Katniss, si me estás escuchando desde ahí arriba, quiero decirte una cosa: eres la criatura más perfecta del planeta.

Nunca quiso decirme que la gustaba o que no la gustaba. Pero algo tengo claro: vivía para su familia. Primrose Everdeen era la vida de Katniss, al igual que su madre y su fallecido padre. Sobrevivió en los Juegos porque tenía que volver con su familia, porque tenía que seguir protegiéndola. Y, ahora, puedo asegurar que esa tarea no ha sido remendada. Como responsable de la muerte de Katniss, quiero asegurar desde aquí a su familia que haré que su muerte no sea en vano. Porque puede que Katniss haya muerto, pero su espíritu de lucha sigue con nosotros. Porque yo amo, y siempre amaré, a Katniss. Pues es el amor, el verdadero amor, forjado en el crisol de la esperanza, el que cura el corazón y da sentido a nuestras vidas. Pero nuestras vidas no se miden en años, sino en las personas que nos rodeamos. Y, sé, que sin Katniss, y sin ninguno de los tributos caídos, no estaría hoy aquí. Sé que es una respuesta que ninguno de vosotros comparte, yo tampoco lo hago. Pero Katniss me dijo, en su último aliento, que debía sobrevivir. Y eso, amigos, vecinos, familia… Es lo que tenemos que hacer. Sobrevivir por las personas que hemos dejado atrás, sobrevivir para saber sus muertes no han sido en mano, sobrevivir, para luchar.

* * *

**LALALA Adoro, repito, adoro escribir esta historia. ¿Qué ops parece, no os encanta Finnick, y el discurso de Peeta? Atentos, tendrá repercusiones. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios. Un azucarillo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lucy.**


	5. Capítulo cinco: llamas

Disclaimer:**los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza. ****_Aviso/Danger: _****Abstenerse mentes puras e inocentes, este fic está plagado de Lemons que pueden dañar vuestra sensibilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Llamas.**

"Parece lunes, esos lunes que se cuelan por las sábanas ahuyentando cualquier inicio de empezar con buen pie. Hoy no seguramente no sea lunes, pero como si lo fuera. Necesito desayunar osadía sin azúcar, para desempolvar el porvenir. Arañar mis sienes con una mano, mientras la otra está ocupada en juguetear con los posos de té que siempre besan mis labios en el borde de la taza. Ansío asomarme por la ventana, cuando las luces de la ciudad contaminan el cielo, para empaparme del frescor matutino. Salir con los pies desnudos, pisar el asfalto y pedir un deseo. Pasar toda la noche acostado sobre el césped, buscando al cometa que haga realidad mis sueños. Aunque no sea irrefutable, es mi única esperanza y me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo aquella frase por la que nos torturamos cuando no la llevamos a cabo:

- _Ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?_

Andar errante mientras la ciudad padece insomnio. La vida se basa en recuerdos y cuando recuerdas dudas si eres tú, puesto que surges en tercera persona. ¿Realmente soy yo o soy un completo desconocido para mí? Sientes que eres la persona encargada de llevar una cámara de vídeo, para saber que una vez estuviste ahí. Entonces el cielo se torna en color ceniza y huele a quemado. No hay luces en las calles pero eres un ánima incandescente. Entonces tu rostro es serio, pero te retractas por dentro. Invaden tus pupilas unas ganas de llorar, ya que recuerdas el momento en que perdiste a la persona que querías, o las personas. Pero... ¿sabéis una cosa? Realmente eso no es lo que nos hace llorar. Lloramos por todos los buenos momentos que se encuentran en nuestra cabeza.  
Echar de menos no proviene del momento en el que una persona echa a andar y pierde el rumbo consigo, proviene de todos los recuerdos que en su día dieron felicidad.

- _Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño_

Nunca el tiempo será suficiente. Nunca la vida tendrá el tiempo suficiente. Siempre consumarás tus lágrimas sabiendo que no fue suficiente. La eternidad, tampoco sería suficiente. Siempre seremos infinitos, hasta que la muerte diga lo contrario."

Firmo y guardo la pluma en el tintero, doblo las hojas saladas cuando ya está impregnada la tinta en el papel y las meto en el sobre como dirección El Capitolio. Desde mi discurso en el Festival de la recolección algunos editores de revistas me han pedido que les mande escritos. Suspiro y cierro el sobre que contiene nada más que tonterías, hoy no estoy inspirado.

Bajo a la cocina en busca de un trozo de pan cuando noto demasiado silencio.

- ¿Sae? –digo, entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Nadie.

Subo a la segunda planta y no encuentro rastro alguno de la que antes venía dos veces al día para ver como estaba. ¿Qué la habrá pasado? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que ya puedo cuidármelas solo? ¿Se habrá unido a las revueltas? Río solo y niego con la cabeza. Sae en una revolución, que cosas pienso.

Decido servirme yo el aperitivo. Meto una rebanada de pan que recogí esta mañana de la panadería y lo meto en la tostadora. Todavía no le tengo cogido el truco a algunos electrodomésticos, pero la tostadora y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Mientras dejo que se caliente el pan y saco la mermelada casera de la nevera preparo una taza de té. Mientras vierto el agua hirviendo en la taza con la bolsita con hierbas un olor extraño me llega a la nariz, quemado. Lo primero que pienso es en la tostadora así que salgo corriendo al aparato y saco las rebanadas. Nada, limpias.

El olor se hace cada vez más fuerte mientras yo reviso todos los enchufes y aparatos de la casa, pero el olor parece llegar de fuera. Justo cuando salgo por la puerta mientras me pongo una chaqueta fina negra, Haymitch se planta en medio.

- ¿Haymitch? –le escruto, está agitado y lleno de sudor, su aliento no huele lo suficiente a alcohol. Es su cara lo que me hace preocuparme-. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Deberías quedarte en casa chico…

Como lo conozco más que bien, sé que no debo quedarme, que ese "chico" quiere decir que algo malo está pasando. Aparto a mi mentor de un rápido empujón y, mientras él cae sobre la hierba, yo salgo de entre la fila de casas de la Villa de los Vencedores. Incluso con la altura de las casas es imposible tapar la creciente humareda que parece venir de la parte de abajo del Distrito. Oigo gritos y gente moviéndose así que hago uso de todas mis fuerzas y bajo corriendo. Intento no derrapar, el rocío calló anoche sobre las flores y cuesta un poco caminar sin resbalar. Cuando ya casi llego a las primeras casas más pobres, las de las periferia, una señora que recuerdo de que venía a la panadería a por panes con moho para alimentar a su familia me para.

- No deberías estar aquí pequeño –me dice, agarrándome por los brazos por un segundo y luego huyendo del humo.

Algo pasa.

Al contrario que todo el pueblo, yo y un par de hombres cargados con cubos con agua bajamos hasta la plaza del pueblo. La columna de humo es más y más alta y el olor a quemado es tan fuerte que me hace toser.

Entonces entiendo lo que pasa. Por qué no quería que lo viera: la panadería está en llamas.

- ¡No!

Intento dar un paso al fuego que engulle todo el edificio de la panadería y la tienda de segunda mano que está contigua cuando unas manos llenas de pelo me lo impiden.

- No es seguro hasta que lo apaguemos.

- ¡No! –digo yo, forcejeando-. ¡Tengo que entrar, mi familia está ahí dentro!

Si fuéramos un Distrito con más recursos tendríamos un grupo de bomberos con mangueras que apagarían el creciente fuego, pero no tenemos nada de eso. Me obligo a ver como el edificio que antes era mi casa se consume lentamente entre las llamas. El olor es tan fuerte que me entra en los ojos y me permito el llorar en público. Me convierto entonces en un animal que da patadas y mete gritos hasta el punto en que me levantan por los aires y me llevan lejos del fuego, yo grito los nombres de mi padre, mi madre y mis dos hermanos mayores. Sé que están ahí dentro, sé que no han salido a tiempo pues entonces la gente me habría indicado que están bien y lo único que he oído son suspiros y gemidos de condolencia. Encima de la panadería estaba la casa, muy pequeña para la gran familia que somos, perdón, que éramos. Se lo dije, les dije que si vinieran a la casa de la Villa conmigo. Estúpida mamá, por su culpa, por no creer que su hijo pequeño había ganado, por su culpa no estaban en casa conmigo y ahora están… Ahora están muertos.

Cuando ya parece que dejo de gritar y revolverme la lluvia empieza a caer, consecuencia de que todavía no estamos en primavera sino en invierno y las lluvias en el Distrito 12 son una constante, cae sobre el edificio hecho añicos, como mi corazón. Ya había perdido la cabeza con la muerte de Katniss ¿qué voy a hacer ahora que no tengo un padre al que ayudar con el pan, a unos hermanos que me gasten bromas o hasta una madre que me riña cuando quemo el pan? Caigo de rodillas sobre un charco que se empieza a formar con barro, araño el suelo, que tiene restos de ceniza mezclados con el agua y el lodo, y vuelvo a llorar. Lo último que sé es que termino desmayado sobre el charco, ahogado en mis propias lágrimas.

En mi sueño todo es oscuridad, hace frío, mucho frío, y no se ve nada más que mis manos, también frías. Intento hablar pero no lo consigo. Llamo a mi padre, le digo que si está bien, pero nadie contesta. Justo cuando termino ahogar un chillido gutural, me despierto.

Estoy en el sillón de la sala de estar de mi casa en la Villa, una manta de piel de oveja me cubre las piernas. Bueno, la pierna, porque la artificial está posada en el suelo. Me pesan los ojos al abrirlos y mis hombros parecen haber pasado por una apisonadora. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Giro la cabeza en busca del reloj: las seis de la tarde. Suspiro y me froto los ojos para comprobar el calendario situado frente al reloj: han pasado dos semanas.

¿Qué? ¿Llevo dos semanas aquí tumbado? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

Me levanto como un resorte y me incrusto la pierna de metal, ahogo un quejido y me dirijo a la cocina con paso mareado. Todo me da vueltas y siento un agujero gigantesco en la boca del estómago. Me agarro en los marcos de las puertas y ando a zancadas, no me he metido bien la pierna en el encaje con la rodilla. Llego tan cansado que me siento en la primera silla que encuentro y me agarro la cabeza hasta que toda la habitación deja de dar vueltas. Entonces, escucho un grito.

- ¡Ay!

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con una chica situada frente a mí, entre sus manos sujeta una taza blanca que se resbala y cae al suelo desportillándose.

- Lo siento –empieza a decir, se agacha y recoge los trocitos con delicadez. Aprovecho para mirarla con estupor. Debe de tener mi edad, su cuerpo parece tan frágil y delicado que seguro que una ráfaga de viento la haría pedazos. Su pelo es rizado y moreno, cayendo por debajo de sus hombros. Cuando ya ha recogido los trozos y levanta la mirada me encuentro con unos ojos parecidos a los de Finnick-. Perdón por la taza, me has asustado.

¿Y qué hago ahora? ¿Es una desconocida, un ladrón, o una visita? Llevo tanto tiempo sin entablar una conversación con un humano que no fuera Sae o Haymitch me noto las mejillas arder.

- No... No importa –consigo decir-. Siento haberte asustado.

La chica se encoje de hombros y deja los trozos de cerámica en el lavabo, yo me levanto y la tiendo la mano para saludarla. Si fuera una ladrona ya me habría pegado una paliza o habría salido corriendo.

- Soy Peeta.

- Yo… -ella mira atenta mi mano y su mirada parece centrarse en mi piel-. Soy… Soy Annie.

Al decir eso mi mente salta: Annie Cresta. Como desde que fui coronado vencedor y con todo el asunto de los levantamientos me he propuesto estar bien informado. Pedí al Capitolio todas las cintas y registros de los Juegos del Hambre de los años anteriores. Así descubrí que mi teoría sobre Finnick Odair era cierta: ganó hace diez años siendo el tributo más joven en ganar hasta ahora. Annie Cresta y él se conocen, Finnick fue su mentor, y ella… Ella perdió la cabeza cuando desollaron a su compañero de Distrito delante de su cara. Pensé que estaba internada en un psiquiátrico, no en mi casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –salto, algo intrigado.

- Esto… -Annie levanta la vista y su mirada se pierde en un punto inexistente. Como veo que no va a decir nada, voy a preguntar a quien seguramente sepa.

Haymitch.

Salgo dando zancadas a su casa, que está a un par de metros, y llamo con fuerza, dejando la puerta de mi casa abierta y con una tributo mentalmente desorientada habitando en ella.

- ¡Ya abro yo! –dice una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando me abren no puedo creer a quien me encuentro.

- ¿Finnick?

- ¿Peeta?

- ¿Finnick? –vuelvo a repetir, alucinando hasta el extremo.

- ¿¡Quién es!? –grita la voz que reconozco como la de Haymitch desde dentro de la casa.

- Esto –empieza a decir el cobrizo.

Vale, quiero saber que está corriendo. Sorteo a Finnick y me introduzco hasta el salón de la casa. Haymitch está sentado un sillón parecido al mío pero con más suciedad mientras disfruta de un líquido amarillo en un vaso también sucio, toda su casa está sucia y nadie se ha atrevido a limpiarla. Al verme, mi mentor sonríe de lado y alza su copa. Antes de que pueda decirme algo o yo preguntar, Finnick Odair aparece a mi lado, colocándose junto a mi hombro.

- Ha pasado sin que pudiera…

- ¿¡Quién ha venido!?

Más gent… Espera.

- ¿Pero qué?

Una mujer escuálida con el pelo naranja hace aparición en la sala. Todo normal si no fuera porque va completamente desnuda. Mis ojos se abren y creo ver de reojo a Finnick con el mismo gesto de sorpresa. Haymitch gira la vista a la voz y sonríe a la pelo naranja.

- Oh, Johanna, es solo Peeta.

- Podrías ponerte algo –replica Finnick, poniendo uno de sus musculosos brazos sobre sus ojos para no ver.

- Esto –balbuceo, agachando la cabeza-. Que… ¿qué está ocurriendo?

- ¡Ay, mira que cara! –ríe la mujer, que debe llamarse Johanna-. ¿es que nunca has visto una chica desnuda?

No sé si me pregunta a mí o a Finnick, pero ambos respondemos al unísono:

- ¡No! Y ponte algo por favor –Haymitch y Johanna se ríen y oigo pasos que indican que ella ha debido de irse, por fin puedo mirar a mi mentor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué esto?

- Una reunión de antiguos alumnos –ríe Haymitch.

- ¡Haymitch! –replica Finnick, que se cruza de brazos y me mira-, creí que iba a contarte todo.

- Y yo –contesto, mirando un segundo al cobrizo y luego volviendo la vista a Haymitch con rapidez-. ¿Me explicas por qué tu casa está llena de Vencedores y por qué yo tengo a UNA en mi casa?

- Oh, ¿has conocido a Annie? –me contesta Finnick, divertido.

- Escucha Peeta –por fin dice Haymitch-. Te dijimos que esto es una operación muy grande y… Hemos convocado una reunión con todos los Vencedores de todos los Juegos para planear un ataque contra Snow.

- ¿Qué?

- La verdad es que tenía razón con eso de reunión de antiguos alumnos –combina Finnick, riendo.

- El caso es que tanto tú como Annie sois… Como explicarlo. Complicados.

- ¿Complicados? –pregunto yo.

- Haymitch, no creo que debas…

- Debo, Finnick. Annie y tú no estáis estables mentalmente. Por eso está en tu casa, Finnick no quiere que Annie sepa de todo esto y tú has estado bastante ausente estas semanas.

- ¡Normal! –grito yo, intercambiando miradas entre Haymitch y Finnick-, ¡mis padres han muerto!

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Finnick.

- ¡Mi casa fue prendida fuego! ¡Con ellos dentro!

- ¿¡Y por qué crees que fue!? –me devuelve el grito Haymitch, lanzando su copa contra una pared. El golpe me hace callarme del todo y veo que los ojos de mi mentor echan chispas-: ¿Te creías que todo iba a ser un camino de baldosas de colores, que tus acciones no iban a tener consecuencias?

- Haymitch no creo que…

- ¿Qué te creíste al decir ese discursito sobre sobrevivir y sobre Katniss? –continua Haymitch-. Escúchame, pedazo de idiota: Tú familia está muerta por tu culpa. Con tus palabras de consuelo y dolor no hiciste más que encender la mecha en todos los Distritos. Snow lo sabía, sabía el poder que tienen tus palabras en el pueblo ¡y por eso se ha vengado!

Mi corazón parece pararse en seco. No escucho nada más que un pitido en mi oídos. Finnick tose incómodo y yo no puedo creer lo que oigo.

- Mientes –consigo decir entre dientes.

- No, no miente –dice Finnick, ambos nos miramos a los ojos-. Si Snow quiere algo hará todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Incluso matar a las personas que más quieres…

- ¡Mentís!

Vuelvo a gritar y mis puños se forman, notando que se ponen mis nudillos blancos. Salgo de la casa de Haymitch cuando un riego considerable de lágrimas cae por mi cara. No puede ser, mi familia no está muerta, no han muerto por mi culpa. ¿O sí, hasta que punto tienen efecto mis palabras sobre los rebeldes, será esa la técnica que Snow usa para manipular a las personas?

Entro corriendo a mi casa y cuando voy a sentarme en sillón para volver a aislarme me encuentro a Annie Cresta en mitad el pasillo echa un ovillo, las manos puestas en las orejas como para ausentarse de la realidad. Mi primer instinto es ayudar.

- ¿Annie? –digo, tirándome a su lado e intentando ver su cara.

- No, no es verdad- susurra ella, o eso consigo entender.

- Está bien Annie –comienzo a decir-. Estás a salvo. No estás en los Juegos. Estás aquí, conmigo, con Peeta.

La morena parece terminar su flashback y saca la cara de entre las rodillas, sus ojos se plantan sobre los míos con pena. Haymitch tenía razón: Annie y yo somos mentalmente inestables. Paso la mano por su espalda para reconfortarla mientras nos ponemos en pie. Ella se aparta el pelo de la cara y lo guardo tras sus orejas.

- Lo… Lo siento. Te he desportillado una taza –me susurra.

- Tranquila. Tengo muchas tazas.

- ¿En serio? –eso parece emocionarla pues una sonrisa aparece en su cara y sus cejas se elevan-. ¿Me las enseñarías?

- ¿Las tazas?

- Sí.

Al final sonrío yo también por la inocencia de Annie y la enseño todo el menaje de mi cocina. Ella parece como si fuera la primera vez que ve todas las cosas, nos tiramos un rato discutiendo sobre un tenedor que Annie se refiere como "tridente de pelo". Hasta se lo pasa por la melena, pero se queda atascado y tengo que sacárselo.

Termino enseñándola toda la casa, ambos nos reímos y mientras yo la enseño cosas típicas de las casas del Distrito 12 ella me cuenta cosas sobre su casa en el 4: que tiene vistas al mar, que está llena de redes, y hasta me cuenta que tiene un perro llamado Cala que siempre babea a Finnick mientras duerme.

La última parada la hacemos en mi desván, donde tengo el estudio de pintura que el Capitolio habitó cuando me mudé a la casa. Annie parece alucinar en colores, se para en todos los cuadros y me pregunta sobre como consigo todos esos colores tan bonitos.

- Eres increíble Peter.

- ¿Peter? –río, ya van tres veces que me lo llama, pero no me importa. La enseño entonces un diseño en acuarela de una tarta que tenía planeada.

- ¿Eso se come?

- El papel no, pero lo que está dibujado sí –correspondo-. ¿No has probado las tartas nunca?

- Sí, pero no sabía que se podían hacer tartas tan bonitas.

- Subestimas el poder del glaseado Annie.

Ambos reímos a mandíbula batiente cuando oímos el timbre de la puerta. Ella chilla "Finnick" y sale corriendo en busca de su amado. Cuando bajo todas las escaleras me encuentro a Annie colgada del cuello de Finnick, que me sonríe de lado.

- Annie dice que haces tartas muy ricas ¿es cierto? –me pregunta el cobrizo mientras toma la mano de la morena.

- Puede –contesto, todavía un poco mosqueado por su recibimiento en casa de Haymitch.

- Podría… -susurra Annie, que agarra con fuerza las manos de Finnick.

- Cierto es –combina Finnick-. Peeta, ¿te gustaría hacernos la tarta de bodas?

No sabía que iban a casarse. Por un segundo mis pulmones se colapsan y noto un tirón en el estómago. Annie me mira entonces con cara de cordero degollado y al final termino aceptando. Cuando ya acordamos todos los sabores y detalles que quieren (en especial Annie, que no para de decirme cosas para poner que ella cree imposibles) en la tarta nos despedimos y me dejan otra vez en mi fortaleza de soledad. Debato la idea de ir a ver a Haymitch, pero paso de que vuelva a gritarme. Necesito concentrarme para no pensar.

- Qué demonios.

Paso toda la noche trabajando en el diseño de la tarta de Finnick y Annie: hago cascadas, pinto delfines, redondeo olas… A eso de las dos de la mañana termino dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Vuelvo a despertar de golpe, esta vez no he tenido ningún sueño pero si que me noto agitado. Alguien me ha debido de mover pues despierto en mi cama. Estiro el cuerpo y veo que tengo la pierna puesta y las manos limpias. Consulto la hora y la fecha: son las diez de la mañana y han pasado dos días.

- Argh –bufo a la nada mientras tomo el vaso con medicinas que el doctor me recetó contra el insomnio y demás.

Me pongo una camiseta de pijama blanca y me coloco el pantalón corto azul mientras bajo las escaleras de casa. Estoy empezando a hartarme de tantas pérdidas de memoria a tan corto plazo. Justo cuando me estoy anudando los cordones del pantalón veo frente a mi persona la puerta abrise.

- Peeta.

Un sudado y semidesnudo Finnick Odair aparece frente a mí con el pelo mojada y la cara enrojecida. Sus hombros tiemblan convulsivamente y por su mirada me temo que algo malo ha ocurrido.

- Han asesinado a Annie.

* * *

**Buenas tardes. Capítulo recién salido del Word, lo soñé anoche y hoy lo escribí con la lista de reproducción de llorar a todo trapo, espero se haya notado. ¿Os ha gustado, y la aparición de Johanna? Atentos porque dará que hablar esta mujer. ¿Y Finnick? Ay, como vais a llorar con Finnick. Lo lamento, adoro el drama. Me he sentido muy Suzanne en este capítulo, matando tanta gente. Espero os haya gustado y me dejéis consejos y opiniones. Un saludo muy muy fuerte acompañado de azucarillos y pan quemado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lucy/Peeta.**


End file.
